Ninjago: Faded
by OtakuDemonOfBlue
Summary: Being a Ninja is just great isn't it? Well, not for Kai. He's going through a tough time. He thinks that nobody understands or cares. He is slowly changing for the worse...hopefully, Lloyd shows him that he isn't alone. (Rated M because I'm scared of this getting removed. Contains Swearing, GreenFlame, Self Harm and Etc)
1. Chapter 1

_Ninjago: Faded._

 _(Hey everyone. Yes, this is a new story. There is a chapter coming up for my first story, don't worry. Swearing will be in this, Self harm, depression and GreenFlame. (Yes I said GreenFlame) If you dislike GreenFlame I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. Enjoy.)_

* * *

 _It was a normal summer day in Ninjago City. Birds were singing and flowers were blooming. Children were running around on the streets and playing in the park. It was 3:34pm, Kai had just walked through the front door of the Ninja's house. He was greeted by a familiar green clothed teen._

 _"Hey, Kai!" Lloyd waved at Kai with an energetic smile. Kai put on a small smile and waved back._

 _Lloyd walked up to him and put up his fist. Kai pounded it gently. "How you holding up peanut?"_

 _The green ninja chuckled. He looked up at Kai slightly, due to him being a little short. "I'm great! How are you doing?"_

 _"I'm alright." Kai gave Lloyd a pat on the head. Lloyd just smiled._

 _"The others are in the living room." Lloyd told Kai. The red ninja nodded. Lloyd turned on his heels and happily hummed too himself whilst walking off._

 _Kai shook his head with a smile on his face. He took off his shoes and followed Lloyd to the living room._

 _The brown hair teen walked into the white and grey room._

 _"Yo! Kai!" Cole walked up to him. He stuck his tongue out at the smaller teen. Cole was one of the tallest in the group._

 _"Haha. Hey Cole." Kai saluted him._

 _Cole just chuckled. "Nya was looking for you earlier." Cole took a sip of his coffee that he had._

 _Kai frowned in confusion. "Why...?"_

 _Cole shrugged. "Something about..." Cole trailed off._

 _Kai waited for Cole too finish his sentence, but instead he looked away._

 _"Nevermind." Cole walked off rather quickly and stood by Zane. Kai watched as Cole's mouth moved, Zane glanced over to him._

 _Zane gave him a sweet smile. Kai smiled back awkwardly._

 _"Awww Jay you're so sweet." Nya and Jay walked into the room holding hands. Kai turned around._

 _Nya's face lit up when she saw him. "Kai!"_

 _"Hey Nya."_

 _Jay smiled and let go of Nya's hand. Nya walked up to her brother and gave him a hug. She then whispered. "I need to talk to you."_

 _Kai nodded. Nya dragged him out of the room. Everyone watched in confusion._

 _Jay made his way over to the others. "Hehe." He giggled to himself._

 _"Somebody is love struck." Lloyd said in a teasing tone._

 _Jay blushed. "Hey! Shut up."_

 _Lloyd and Cole chuckled._

 _Zane just smiled he wanted too say something, but he couldn't bring himself too do it. Zane's smiled slowly vanished. He sighed._

 _"Zane...?" Cole shook his friend a little. "You alright?"_

 _Zane turned to Cole. He shook his head. He wasn't the one to lie. "..."_

 _"What's wrong?" Jay asked._

 _Lloyd blinked a few times, he stared at Zane._

 _"...I saw something the other day..." Zane began talking. "...Kai was..." Zane sighed. "Kai was washing a switchblade, which had blood on it."_

 _Lloyd's eyes widened. "W-what...?"_

 _The black haired ninja's mouth dropped. "..."_

 _Jay just stared at Zane in complete shock. "What...do you mean, 'Blood'?"_

 _Zane nodded. "He didn't know I was still at home...and well..." Zane trailed off. "I sa-"_

 _Kai and Nya walked back into the room laughing._

 _The four ninja that had been talking about Kai turned and stared at him al of them had concern on their faces._

 _Kai and Nya noticed this._

 _"What...?" Kai asked tilting his head slowly. Kai looked over at Lloyd, expecting an answer, but instead Lloyd gave him a nervous smile and brushed a few strands of his light blonde hair behind his left ear._

 _Kai gulped. He found that cute. Kai shook his head. "Nevermind..."_

 _Cole glanced over at Lloyd, who was staring off into the corner of the living room. "Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd jumped and turned to Cole. "Yes?!"_

 _Everyone found that weird._

 _"Are...you okay? " Cole asked raising an eyebrow._

 _Lloyd nodded really quickly, he then brushed strands of his hair behind his ear again._

 _Cole and Jay look at each other, then over at Kai._

 _"Anyways." Zane coughed. "I got some things I need too do."_ _Everyone nodded._

* * *

 _"Ugggh..." Jay draped his arm over his bed. He lied on the bottom bunk underneath Zane's bed._

 _"Go to sleep." Cole mumbled._

 _Jay groaned. "Nooooooo!"_

 _"Go to sleeeeeeep!" Zane yelled._

 _"NOOO!" Jay yelled back._

 _Lloyd say up from his bed, he had his own singular one, he watched Jay, Zane and Cole argue._

 _He look over at Kai, who was watching look down at something._

 _The youngest teen jumped up from his bed, walked straight past Cole's bottom bunk and climbed up onto Kai's._

 _Cole watched in silence. He then shook his head and carried on yelling 'Shut up!' for the fifth time._

 _Lloyd sat on the end of Kai's feet. Kai slowly looked up at Lloyd. "..."_

 _Lloyd tilted his head slightly and smiled._

 _The older teen smiled back slightly. He patted besides him, inviting Lloyd to come sit next to him._

 _Lloyd crawled over slowly, and sat next to Kai._

 _Kai was staring at a picture on his phone. Lloyd gazed over at Kai. He had sadness in his eyes. The fifteen year old sighed, Lloyd grabbed hold of Kai's clothing._

 _He gently tugged on Kai's red pyjamas. This caught Kai's attention. Kai looked at Lloyd, with complete sadness in his eyes._

 _Never ever, has Lloyd seen that kind of hurt in Kai's eyes. Lloyd gave Kai an understanding smile. "You alright?"_

 _Kai put on a fake smile and nodded. The green ninja wasn't going to take that, he could read Kai like a book. "...Don't lie to me..."_

 _Kai sighed. He put his phone underneath his pillow. The room went silent._

 _Kai and Lloyd didn't speak._

 _Zane stared at both of them. "Uhh...sleep?"_

 _Both teen nodded._

 _Zane yawned and ducked under his covers, Jay was snoring and Cole was definitely asleep._

 _Kai leaned over his bed and switched off the light on the wall._

 _Lloyd and Kai sat in the dark, with only the glimmering moonlight._ _Both of them stared at each other for a while. Lloyd finally just shook his head and climbed down from Kai's bed. He climbed into his own, and pulled the cover over his head._

 _He heard Kai sighed, as if he was hurt by Lloyd moving away. The green ninja turned around in his bed, he caught Kai leaving the room._

 _'Where is he going...?' He thought too himself. Lloyd got up slowly and began to follow Kai..._

* * *

 _(A/N: That's it for now, my eyes hurt like hell. O.O WELP tell meh whut u thinks. XD Sorry for any errors I didn't check over this.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ninjago: Faded._

 _(A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews. I'm writing this as I go along, so excuse the cheesy story line! Also I know this is mean, but I was thinking about having someone try ruin this for Kai and Lloyd, but I don't know who...it has to be someone from Ninjago. I don't really know. XDD HELP! )_

* * *

 _Lloyd slowly pulled open the bedroom door, following Kai. He creeped across the floor boards. He watched as Kai walked out the back door._

 _Lloyd frowned. "What are you doing...?" He whispered too himself as he peered around the corner._

 _Kai looked behind him. Lloyd hastily hid behind the wall. Kai shook his head. He pulled open the back door. He walked outside, he didn't shut the door behind him. Lloyd followed. Kai sat in the middle of the grass._

 _Lloyd stared at him from behind a tree. "..." He held his breath._

 _Kai looked around. He didn't spot Lloyd. Kai fell backwards into the grass, and began talking to himself. He sort of smiled._

 _"Hey Dad..." Kai said quietly. "It's me again...I just wanted to check up on ya, you always said you'd be with the stars..."_

 _Lloyd felt his heart drop. He felt really bad._

 _Kai chuckled slightly. "I've had fun recently...but I really miss you ya know...?" Kai turned his head to his left. "I don't know what to do anymore...I've done stupid things."_

 _Kai stayed silent for a little, like he was waiting for a response._

 _"I started...doing something stupid again." Kai sighed. "I started..." Kai went silent. He suddenly sat up. Lloyd watched Kai look around._

 _"I...started cutting...again." Kai sighed. "Here Dad, lemme show you." Kai pulled out a switch blade from his back pyjamas pocket._

 _Lloyd shook his head in disbelief. The green ninja wasn't going to watch Kai cut. He inhaled a deep breath. He took a few steps out from the tree, the grass tickled his feet._

 _"Kai...?" Lloyd called out gently. Kai jumped and turned his head quickly over to Lloyd, he stuffed the switchblade back into his pocket. "L-Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd brushed some hair behind his ear. "What are you doing?" He asked acting dumb._

 _"Nothing..."Kai lied, he stood up and walked over to Lloyd. He looked down at him slightly._

 _Lloyd gave Kai a small smile. "..."_

 _Kai just gave him a upset look. This made Lloyd stop smiling. "Kai...?"_

 _Kai turned his head away. "You followed me didn't you?"_

 _Lloyd took a step back slightly scared. "N-No..."_

 _Kai looked over at Lloyd. "Don't lie to me."_

 _Lloyd nodded when Kai took a step towards him._

 _"Why?"Kai asked sternly._

 _"B-Because..." Lloyd gulped. "Because...I..."_

 _Kai stared at Lloyd._

 _"I Care!" He blurted out. Lloyd looked away from Kai._

 _Kai started a Lloyd with a small shocked look._

 _The smaller teen looked up at the sky. "..."_

 _"How much did you hear...?" Kai asked in a calm tone, Lloyd slowly turned his head to Kai._

 _"I heard...all of it." Lloyd admitted._

 _Kai sighed angrily. "Every little thing..?"_

 _Lloyd nodded feeling guilty about following Kai._

 _"Don't tell anyone!" Kai suddenly blurted with an raised voice, which scared Lloyd._

 _Lloyd gulped and then nodded really quickly. "O-okay."_

 _Kai turned on his heels and stormed back into the house._

 _Lloyd sighed and looked back up at the sky. He shook his head. "..."_

* * *

 _"Shh..." Jay put his finger on his lips whilst looking at Cole. Cole nodded. They were going to scare Zane._

 _Zane was still asleep. Kai sat on his top bunk watching._

 _Lloyd was also still asleep._

 _Jay climbed up the ladder slowly._

 _"BOO!" Zane jumped up._

 _"Ahhh!" Jay fell backwards and landed on the floor._

 _The three boys burst out laughing._

 _"God Damn it!" Jay yelled._

 _Zane jumped down form his bed. "Hahah. You really think it's that easy?" Zane smirked. "You can't scare the white ninja!"_

 _Jay snickered and stood up. "I think you mean, Pink Ninja."_

 _Zane frowned. "Hey!"_

 _Jay chuckled too himself._

 _Kai shook his head and got down from his bed._

 _"Hey, I think is Lloyd is still asleep." Cole pointed out._

 _Everyone looked over at Lloyd's bed. Lloyd always sleeps with his covers over his head. "Yup." Jay nodded._

 _The three boys walked over slowly._

 _"Lloyd?" Jay poked Lloyd._

 _The covers came off of Lloyd's head. "What?" Lloyd asked, he was on his phone and fully dressed he turned his head and gave everyone a dull look._

 _"Oh you are awake." Cole said._

 _Lloyd sat up and nodded. "Mhm."_

 _"Why are you fully dressed under the blanket?" Zane asked tilting his head._

 _"..." Lloyd shrugged. "Felt like it." He yawned. He stood up. Lloyd glanced over at Kai, who shot Lloyd a dirty look. Lloyd looked away._

 _Jay saw that happen. "Woah dude."_

 _"What?" Kai asked in an angry tone._

 _"What was that look for?" Jay asked._

 _"Nothing." Kai shook his head. "I'm going out. Bye!" Kai walked out of the room._

 _Everyone turned their heads to Lloyd._

 _"What happened?" Zane asked._

 _"...Nothing." Lloyd shook his head._

 _The others exchanged looks._

 _Jay smiled. "Why don't you go after him?"_

 _Lloyd frowned in confusion. "Huh...?"_

 _"...Uh nothing.." Jay gulped. He quickly walked out. Cole and Zane followed._

 _Lloyd shook his head. He followed after they left, but instead of going to the living room, he went to find Kai._

 _Luckily enough Kai hadn't left to house yet._

 _"Kai! Wait up!" Lloyd called out, he ran up to Kai._

 _Kai scowled at him. "What...?"_

 _Lloyd gulped. "Uh...why are you looking at me like that...?"_

 _"Because..." Kai said._

 _"Because of last night...?" Lloyd finished his words. "I'm sorry. I was just curious and worried. You know I care about you!" Lloyd poked Kai in the chest._

 _Kai sighed. "...Shh."_

 _"Why?!" Lloyd raised his voice._

 _"Okay. Okay." Kai rolled his eyes, he didn't have a reason to be mad at Lloyd. He really didn't. "Follow me."_

 _Lloyd nodded. Kai walked out of the door, Lloyd followed close behind._

 _"Okay. Let me explain something too you." Kai let out a long annoyed sigh. Both boys walked down the quiet roads. Kai was heading towards a big field._

 _"Okay..." Lloyd nodded. He watched Kai's expression change slowly. He looked like he needed too cry._

 _"I have a issue." Kai said. "As you probably heard yesterday night."_

 _Lloyd nodded. "Sorry about that."_

 _"Don't worry." Kai sighed, they turned a corner. "Basically, I...have been suffering from depression."_

 _Lloyd watched Kai sit down in the field they entered. Lloyd joined him on the bench._

 _"...That's why I speak to the sky...likes it's my dad." Kai sighed. "That's why I." Kai had a small voice crack. Lloyd looked over at Kai in concern._

 _"K-Kai...?" Lloyd tapped him on the shoulder._

 _Kai's eyes were tearing up._

 _Lloyd sighed. "I'm here for you. Okay?"_

 _Kai nodded, he wiped away a tear from his eye._

 _Lloyd shuffled towards him. "..." He looked up at Kai and gave him a sweet smile._

 _Kai couldn't help but smile back. "You really are my sunshine, you know that?"_

 _The smaller teen blushed. "What...?"_

 _"Nothing!" Kai shook his head. "Let's go back home!" Kai shot up and started walking away._

 _"Kai! DESU NE!" Lloyd yelled. "Waaaait!" Lloyd ran after him. (A/n: Desu Ne is a anime thing. DON'T JUDGE ME! XD)_

* * *

 _Kai and Lloyd stumbled into the living room laughing. This made everyone turn around and face them._

 _Lloyd and Kai stopped laughing. They then looked at each other and started laughing again._

 _"What's so funny?" Jay asked._

 _Lloyd couldn't calm down he just kept laughing._

 _"N-nothing!" Kai chuckled. "God damn Lloyd calm down." Kai smiled._

 _Lloyd put his hand over his mouth too try muffle his laughs._

 _Kai shook his head._

 _The Green ninja managed too calm himself down, Lloyd exhaled a deep breath._

 _"You two are awfully happy today." Nya smiled at her older brother._

 _Kai put on a fake smile. "Haha. Yeah."_

 _"Where did you two go anyways, you missed breakfast." Zane asked._

 _"Ah..." Kai cleared his throat. "A walk..?" He chuckled nervously._

 _Zane nodded, he looked over at Lloyd who looked as if he was in deep thought. He was thinking about what Kai said earlier. 'You really are my sunshine. You know?'_

 _Lloyd glanced over at Kai, they both caught each others eyes. He watched as Kai blushed and looked away._

 _Zane stared. He then smiled. "I see what's going on here."_

 _Jay and Cole looked over at Zane. "What do you mean?" Jay asked._

 _Nya stared at her brother. "...hmm..."_

 _Zane just smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."_

 _"..." Jay and Cole exchanged confused looks._

 _Kai sighed. He suddenly felt down. "I'm gonna go to the room." He gently rubbed his left arm. "See ya." He walked out slowly. Everybody watched in confusion. He was really happy and all of he sudden he was really sad._

 _"..." Nya got up. "I'll go speak too him." She ran after her brother._

* * *

 _Kai sat in the ninja's room. He sighed as he stared at a picture of him and his dad. He fell backwards onto his bed. "This is stupid..." Kai clenched his fist. He felt like screaming until his had no voice left._

 _There was a knock on the door. "Come in..." Kai said._

 _Nya walked in. "Kai, you alright?"_

 _Kai shoved the picture underneath his pillow. He shot up. "Nya!"_

 _Nya watched he brother jump down from his bunk bed. "W-What are you doing in here?"_

 _"...Coming to check if you're okay..." Nya said quietly._

 _Kai sighed. "I'm fine. Just feeling a bit down."_

 _"..." Nya nodded._

 _Kai sighed. " I dunno Nya..." Kai shook his head. "It's just dad..."_

 _"I know Kai, I miss him too." Nya pulled her brother in for a hug. "You're not alone on this one..."_

 _Kai hugged his sister back. "...Thanks Nya..." Kai felt guilty as he hugged his sister, all the things he has done...too himself. She didn't know about that._

 _They both pulled away._

 _"I'm going out with Jay in an hour, so I won't be around. Cole, Zane and Lloyd will be around though." Nya smiled._

 _Kai nodded._

 _"I'm sure one of them will gladly listen too you." Nya giggled. "Lloyd will I know that. "_

 _Kai frowned in confusion. "Why do you say that?"_

 _"Well, he cares. I can tell. You need too pay attention too other peoples body language." Nya giggled again. "Later Kai." She waved at her brother as she left the room._

 _Kai was left there confused. "What...?"_

* * *

 _(A/n: 'Ello 'ello 'ello. Sorry this one took so long. School. ALSO About my first story. A new chapter will be out soon. I'm like dying cuz of homework! I'll work on it right away! I didn't check through this one! SORRY for any errors.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ninjago: Faded._

 _(Ayy, I'm back. I was writing my other story on Wattpad, sorry. I'm kinda like confusing myself here though. I accidently wrote something on Wattpad here. ACCIDENTLY. XD But it goes really well. So I'm keeping it. If you wanna read my Wattpad story. It's a greenflame. It's called. "A Flame In My Heart" My Wattpad name is Blueberryswappie. XD)_

* * *

 _Kai slowly sat up in his bed. The light of the sun filled the room, Kai didn't remember falling asleep. All he remembered was crying, for hours. No one heard him as he covered his mouth so it was all muffled. Kai rubbed his eyes, they stung._

 _"Oh shit, Kai's awake." Someone whispered. Kai turned his head, Jay and Cole stood there._

 _Kai just stared at them. "What...?" He asked in a monotone._

 _"N-Nothing..." Cole shook his head._

 _Kai watched Lloyd stand up from Cole's bed. "Kai?" He tilted his head._

 _Kai frowned at everyone. He just lied back down and pulled the blanket over him._

 _Lloyd stared in slight shock. Jay and Cole sighed._

 _"...Kai? Come out from there." Jay said._

 _No response. Lloyd shook his head, he just walked out. He was telling Jay and Cole something. He was hoping Kai didn't hear it._

 _Cole dragged Jay out of the room._

* * *

 _Lloyd dragged his feet into the living room. He yawned and sat down next to Zane._

 _"Sorted?" Zane asked._

 _Lloyd nodded. "Yeah I told them."_

 _Jay and Cole walked in. They sat down on the sofa._

 _"Soo you like Kai then?" Jay put on a smug smile._

 _"Shhh! Just so you know we ain't a thing." Lloyd sighed, "He probably likes Skylor still."_

 _"Nah I doubt that." Cole shook his head._

 _"He does!" Lloyd said._

 _"Naaah."_

 _"He probably still li-"_

 _"Who probably likes who?" Kai walked into the room._

 _He sat down next to Lloyd. Lloyd gulped and blushed bright red. "Nothing Kai, it's nothing..." He said quietly._

 _"Well, Lloyd has a crush an-" Cole began speaking._

 _"A GIRL! I LIKE A GIRL!" Lloyd yelled._

 _"..." Kai looked slightly hurt by that remark._

 _Jay elbowed Cole. "Idiot."_

 _"Mhm okay." Kai took a swig from a bottle after sitting down next to Lloyd._

 _"I-is that...alcohol..?" Lloyd asked Kai. Everyone turned to Kai._

 _"Why the fuck do you care?" Kai hissed._

 _Lloyd's mouth dropped. Lloyd looked over at Zane who was in complete shock, he then looked over at Cole and Jay they both stared in disbelief._

 _Zane awkwardly picked up the Tv remote and played the DVD that was in the DVD player._

 _The blonde teen hated the way Kai said that. "You okay Kai...?" He asked._

 _"Oh I'm FINE! I got a fucking annoying blonde twat talking too me." Kai snarled. "And A HUUUUUGE problem! Which is YOU!"_

 _"What the fuck KAI! Don't say that!" Cole raised his voice._

 _"Shut up baka!" Kai yelled back, he took another swig from his bottle. A small whimper was heard from beside Kai. The brown haired teen turned to his left. His eyes met Lloyd's._

 _Lloyd watched as Kai's angry eyes went soft. Lloyd had teared up. Lloyd sniffed, he got up and ran out of the room._

 _"What the fuck..." Zane mumbled. "What is wrong with you?!"_

 _Cole and Jay stared at Kai._

 _Kai sat still for a while. "Fuck..." Did he really just say that? "I just messed up big time..." Kai shook his head. "..."_

 _Zane and Cole exchanged worried looks._

 _"Why did you say that to him?" Jay asked._

 _"..." Kai didn't know why he said that. "...Ugh." He mumbled._

 _Zane shook his head._

 _"Fuck sake." Kai sighed angrily._

 _Zane yanked the alcohol away from Kai's hand._

 _"Hey!" Kai yelled._

 _Zane stood up and walked out with the bottle._

 _Cole followed him. Jay stayed in the room and watched Kai sighed sadly and hang his head low._

 _Jay and Kai's met. Jay sighed he gave him a small smile. "Kai, listen."_

 _Kai nodded slowly._

 _"Go talk too Lloyd..."_

 _Kai shook his head. "No, he hates me now."_

 _Jay chuckled. "He does trust me..."_

 _Kai frowned. "What do you mean?"_

 _Jay got up and left the room._

* * *

 _"Come on." Jay gently pushed Lloyd towards the living room._

 _"N-No." Lloyd shook his head. Jay pushed him into the room. Lloyd stumbled in. Kai looked over his shoulder form the sofa, he sighed._

 _Jay, Cole and Zane walked in, but they managed too his under the table._

 _Kai stood up, he watched Lloyd shake a little. "I'm not going too do anything..."_

 _Lloyd nodded and walked towards him. The three ninja under the table quickly hid in a closet and looked out of it._

 _"Sorry about what I said...I didn't mean it." Kai said slowly._

 _"Yes you did." Lloyd said._

 _Kai frowned confused. "No Lloyd I didn't seriously."_

 _"No you did." Lloyd refused too believe Kai._

 _"Lloyd, it's my depression and my brain it's just uuuugh!" Kai sighed._

 _"..." Lloyd didn't say anything._

 _"You...okay?" Kai asked._

 _"No." Lloyd said._

 _"...Because of me isn't it?"_

 _"You don't give a damn about me." Lloyd said._

 _That hurt Kai. "NO No! I do give a damn about you! I just..." Kai stopped talking, he watched Lloyd look away._

 _Kai sighed. "..."_

 _"It hurts me every time is see you like this..." Lloyd mumbled._

 _"W-What..?"_

 _"...I..." Lloyd exhaled a deep breath._

 _"You what Lloyd?" He urged._

 _"Nothing..." Lloyd shook his head._

 _Kai sighed. "..."_

 _Lloyd sniffed. "Did...you mean it?"_

 _"I already said no." Kai sighed._

 _Lloyd looked down at the ground._

 _Kai didn't know what to say._

 _His phone began ringing. Kai pulled his phone from his pocket._

 _"Hello?" He put the phone to his ear. "Oh hey." A small smile came to Kai's face._

 _Lloyd instantly knew it was Skylor. He cursed under his breath._

 _"Oh...you wanna come over." Kai suddenly looked really worried._

 _Lloyd stared in confusion. The other boys in the closet started to worry._

 _"..." Kai stayed silent. "Okay. Fine." He sighed. "See ya soon."_

 _Lloyd watched Kai hang up and put his phone in his pocket. Lloyd quickly looked away._

 _Kai tapped Lloyd. "Uhm..."_

 _Lloyd looked over at Kai, he felt weird. He felt angry but worried at the same time._

 _Kai scratched the back of his head. "I need your help..."_

 _Lloyd tilted his head. "Huh...?"_

 _"Skylor is coming over, and I'm not in the right state of mind, as you know. I was wondering if you could help me out a bit?" Kai asked shyly._

 _Lloyd smiled slightly. "Okay. I'll help, but first I need to know something." Lloyd sighed. "Are you and Skylor a thing...?"_

 _Kai stayed silent for a little, he didn't really want to say... "..."_

 _"Kai?" Lloyd said his name._

 _"Yes." Kai quickly said. Kai chuckled nervously._

 _Cole and Jay both cursed quietly._

 _Lloyd felt hurt. "O-Okay. Welp you need help so...tell me what to do."_

 _Kai could seethe hurt in Lloyd's eyes. He sighed. "Okay, follow me."_

 _The two left the room._

 _Jay pushed the others out of the closet, they all landed in a pile on the floor._

 _Cole jumped up. "Shit." He said._

 _"Agreed." Zane sat up on the floor._

 _Jay got up. "Now what?"_

 _The others shook their heads, they had no clue. No clue at all._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ninjago: Faded_

(A/N: This one might be a bit short, and rushed. I was really reallllllllyyy busy)

* * *

 _Lloyd collapsed onto his bed. "Ugh...Noo more!"_

 _Kai chuckled. "Get up. You lazy sod." Kai held his hand out for Lloyd to take. Lloyd happily accepted it. Kai pulled him up. Lloyd smiled. They had cleaned the entire house, and had a great laugh doing it. They found out new things about each other and were enjoying the evening._

 _Lloyd yawned. "I think I might just sleep."_

 _"No. Skylor is coming OVER for a entire week." Kai said._

 _"...WAIT She's coming tonight?" Lloyd said._

 _"Uh. Yes." Kai confirmed._

 _Lloyd shook his head. "Baka."_

 _"HEY!" Kai pushed him playfully._

 _Lloyd chuckled and tickled Kai._

 _Kai started laughing. "H-Hey! S-Stop!" Kai couldn't stop laughing, until Lloyd hit a certain spot. Kai yelped in pain. Lloyd instantly stopped. He just hurt the one he loved._

 _Lloyd looked up at Kai. "..."_

 _Kai didn't say a word._

 _"What did I just do...?" Lloyd asked._

 _"N-Nothing..." Kai said._

 _Lloyd frowned. "I'm being serious. What did I do?"_

 _"You accidentally touched something." Kai admitted._

 _Lloyd sighed. "I'm so sorry!" Lloyd felt really bad. "C-Can I see?"_

 _Kai shook his head. "N-No!"_

 _"...Please." Lloyd asked._

 _Kai sighed, he sat on Lloyd's bed. "Fine." Kai pointed to his side._

 _Lloyd sat next to him. he gently lifted the shirt a little. Cuts. Many of them. Lloyd was shocked. He quickly pulled the shirt down and looked up at Kai. "Aw...Kai."_

 _He put a hand on one of Kai's shoulders. He gave him a small smile. "You know I'm here for you."_

 _Kai put his hand on top of the one that was on his shoulder. "I know. Thanks."_

 _The fire master removed his hand and Lloyd did the same._

 _They both just stared at each other for a while, before the other boys walked in with a familiar red head. Skylor._

 _Kai jumped up from Lloyd's bed. "H-Hey guys!"_

 _They all waved._

 _Jay looked over at Lloyd who was no longer smiling. He felt really bad for the kid._

 _Lloyd stood up, and walked out of the room in silence._

 _Kai found that weird. Skylor walked towards him. "Hey Kai."_

 _"H-hey Skylor." Kai said nervously._

 _Jay and Cole climbed into their beds to chill, and Zane went to make dinner._

 _"How you been?" She asked._

 _"Oh! Fine." Kai lied. He hadn't been fine. Not at all._

 _"Awesome!" Skylor smiled._

 _"You?"_

 _"Oh I'm great now I'm here." Skylor said._

 _'Is she **flirting**...with me?' Kai mentally asked himself. Kai smiled. "Hehe." He couldn't get Lloyd off of his mind..._

 _"Why did Lloyd walk out..?" She asked._

 _Jay cleared his throat. "He probably had things to do. He IS the green ninja after all."_

 _Skylor sighed "True."_

 _"Yeah, you should give him a break, he's go alot on his mind." Cole spoke up. This made Kai worry even more._

 _"I-I'm going to go check up on him!" Kai blurted, he quickly walked out of the room. The other three following him._

 _Kai heard a faint whistling. He followed it. Zane walked out of a door._

 _"Oh. Hello brothers."_

 _"Hey Zane. We are looking for Lloyd." Jay said._

 _"Oh. I just saw him." Zane smiled._

 _"Where?" Kai asked._

 _"Follow me." Zane walked on._

 _The others followed Zane._

 _They heard something break. They all stopped._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Training room." They all said in sync, except for Skylor. Kai gently pushed open the door to the training room. "Stay." He said to the others, they all nodded._

 _Kai then shut the door._

 _He took a few steps towards Lloyd, who had just broke a lot of stuff. He watched as Lloyd let out a long breath of rage._

 _"Are you okay...?" Kai asked stepping in front of Lloyd._

 _The green ninja just looked away. "..."_

 _Kai didn't really know what to say. "Lloyd. Hey?"_

 _Lloyd didn't say anything again._

 _"..." Kai put both of his hands on Lloyd's shoulders. This made Lloyd look at him. "Cole said you had alot on your mind...wanna talk about it?"_

 _Lloyd shook his head. "It's not that. I just..." Lloyd couldn't tell Kai he liked him. "...this may sound weird."_

 _"Huh?" Kai was confused._

 _"I just think...Skylor is bad for you." Lloyd looked away from Kai. "I shouldn't say that. Sorry."_

 _"...It's fine." Kai said. "But why?"_

 _"...I don't trust her." Lloyd said._

 _"She helped us though..." Kai blinked twice._

 _"I know." Lloyd said with a small smiled. "Eh, I'm probably just jealous that you'll be spending more time with her, and not me." Lloyd accidently said._

 _"W-What?" Kai blushed lightly._

 _"...Nothing!" Lloyd blurted._

 _"Jealous?" Kai repeated._

 _"Well, I like being close to you, and having someone to talk too. I also like helping you. I mean, you haven't been yourself...I mean look at what you said to me."_

 _"You know I didn't mean it..." Kai muttered._

 _"I know, but it still hurt..." Lloyd mumbled._

 _Kai smiled at Lloyd. "Yeah. I know, buuuut you know that I care really. Right?"Kai leaned in towards Lloyd._

 _Lloyd smiled, and then chuckled slightly. "Of course, I just didn't like seeing you like that."_

 _"Heheh, still." Kai looked around after removing his hands from Lloyd's shoulders. "You broke, ALOT of things."_

 _"I was mad." Lloyd shrugged._

 _"...I can tell." Kai said._

 _Lloyd laughed._

 _"The others are probably listening, I just realized that." Kai face palmed._

 _"Ohh..." Lloyd chuckled awkwardly._

 _"I'll go check." Kai walked over to the door and swung it open. The others stood there. "What did you hear?"_

 _"Nothing." They all said._

 _Kai glanced over at Skylor. 'Why does he think she's bad for me...?' He mentally asked himself. Skylor winked at Kai. Kai just smiled._

 _"Oh. Shoot. I have to go check on dinner." Zane quickly ran off._

 _Jay and Cole followed him. Skylor stood there. She followed Kai back to Lloyd._

 _Kai smiled at his friend. Lloyd smiled back. He then suddenly became energetic. "Heheh."_

 _"You're happy all of the sudden." Kai smiled._

 _Lloyd nodded. "Mhm!" Lloyd pointed to the door, "I'm gonna talk a walk! See ya in a bit Kai!" He waved and ran out of the room._

 _Kai waved after him. He sighed lovingly. "Isn't he adorable?"_

 _"What?" Skylor gave him a weird look._

 _"Huh?" Kai acted dumb. "I didn't say anything."_

 _"...Okay?" Skylor raised an eyebrow._

 _Kai and Skylor headed towards the dining room._

 _"So, what was wrong with him?" Skylor asked._

 _"He's just troubled." Kai put on a fake smile._

 _Skylor nodded._

* * *

 _Kai and Skylor walked into the dining room._

 _"Before you ask, Lloyd went out." Kai quickly said._

 _The others nodded. Kai sat down. Skylor sat next to him._

 _"So, what was up with Lloyd then?" Jay asked._

 _"He's troubled." Kai said as he poked at his food a little. He didn't feel like eating._

 _"...By?" Cole asked._

 _Kai tilted his head towards Skylor slightly._

 _"Oooh." Jay and Cole nodded._

 _Zane just smiled. " I see."_

 _Skylor was confused._

 _Kai yawned. "I'm tired as fu- hell." Kai tried not to curse._

 _"Why?" Skylor asked._

 _"Not much sleep ya see." Kai said with a yawn. "Was thinking."_

 _"About...?" Skylor asked._

 _Kai went silent, Lloyd walked into the room. 'Thank god..' Kai thought. "You know...uhm...I'm not hungry."_

 _Lloyd just stood in the doorway awkwardly. Kai was looking at him with a look that said 'help.'_

 _"...No Kai, what were you thinking about?" Skylor asked again._

 _Lloyd knew what happened. "..."_

 _Kai didn't answer he just went silent._

 _Zane got concerned. "...I think we should drop it."_

 _"...Why? Aren't you guys curious?" Skylor asked._

 _"Of course we are, but Kai clearly doesn't want to say anything." Cole said. Jay nodded in agreement._

 _Lloyd cleared his throat, "Kai...come over here for a second."_

 _Kai looked up confused, but Lloyd had a serious look on his face. Kai got up and walked over to him. Lloyd leaned into his ear. "Ya see what I mean...?" He whispered._

 _Kai nodded as Lloyd leaned away. Kai was worried about Lloyd, he watched as he glanced over at Skylor._

 _"..." The others stared in confusion._

 _The fire master sighed._

 _Skylor frowned. "I'm confused, and concerned." She sighed. "You were fine until Lloyd came back..." She smiled. "Something going on?"_

 _'Is she pinning this on me?!' Lloyd asked himself._

 _Kai didn't answer, neither did Lloyd._

 _The red ninja, look up at Lloyd. "...Lloyd..." He tugged on his jumper._

 _"Yes Kai?" Lloyd smiled._

 _Kai mouthed something to him. Lloyd nodded. "Okay. Come on." They both walked out of the room, leaving the others in silence._

* * *

 _(A/n: Sorry! I had to rush this a bit, i wanted to get it out before I went to bed, cuz im lazy...wait...does that make me lazy?! xD)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ninjago: Faded._

 _(Hey everyone! I decided to try write this up as quick as I can, I have school in seven hours! Let's see how long this takes!)_

* * *

 _Both boys stood in silence outside of the dining room._

 _"..Lloyd..." Kai mumbled._

 _"Y-yes Kai?" Lloyd answered._

 _"..." Kai fell silent._ _This made Lloyd worry, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Kai, hey?"_

 _Kai gave him a small smile. "I-I'm fine, I just...miss...you know?" Kai trailed off._

 _"I know Kai. I know." Lloyd mumbled. "You should, take a break. Rest in fact."_

 _Kai shook his head. "I can't now that Skylor is here..."_

 _Lloyd hated hearing that name. "Y-yeah."_

 _Kai watched the expression change on Lloyd's face, from neutral Lloyd, to a angry Lloyd. "Are...you okay?" Kai asked._

 _"I'm fine." Lloyd said blankly._

 _Kai didn't believe that. He sighed. "Alright." He let it slid. "I think I'm just going to go...talk to...my dad." Kai sighed._

 _"I'll let you do that." Lloyd mumbled. He gave Kai a small smile. "Don't do anything stupid. Okay?"_

 _"Okay." Kai said._

 _"Promise?" Lloyd gave him a serious look._

 _"I-I..."_

 _The door swung open._

 _"Oh. Oops." Skylor stood there. "I didn't know you guys were still out here."_

 _Kai and Lloyd looked at each other, Lloyd gave him a small nod. Kai nodded back and turned on his heels and walked off._

 _"Where's he going?" Skylor asked._

 _"He needs some time alone." Lloyd mumbled, he sighed. Skylor nodded._

 _"Oh. Okay." She said. Skylor walked past Lloyd and headed in the direction Kai went._

 _Lloyd stood there. He just shook his head._

 _"Hey, Lloyd." Jay and the others walked out of the room._

 _"Oh. Hey." Lloyd mumbled._

 _"How you feeling?" Nya asked._

 _"Just great." Lloyd said. "Peachy..."_

 _"I think you should get some sleep." Cole said. "Sleep it off..."_

 _Lloyd nodded. "Yeah.." He rolled his eyes and walked off in silence._

 _Zane sighed. "I'll clean up. You guys grab some sleep."_

 _"You sure?" Nya asked._

 _Zane nodded. "Of course."_

* * *

 _Kai sat in the garden, laying back on the grass staring at the stars. He just stared._

 _Kai didn't feel like talking, he just needed to be alone right now. The fire master couldn't get the fact that he had nobody but Nya left outta his mind..._

 _'No..No..' Kai said mentally. 'You have Lloyd...and the others.'_

 _Lloyd. Kai couldn't get that name out of his mind either. Kai felt himself smile. He was such an energetic kind person..._

 _Kai chuckled slightly. Whenever Lloyd was mad or annoyed, he would pull this adorable stance where he had his fist clenched by his side, and he'd lean forward a bit and yell. He would then stare at you with rage and turn around and cross his arms. Kai found that adorable._

 _Kai also remembered, when Lloyd got embarrassed he would blush like crazy and brush some hair behind his ear and look down. Kai smiled._

 _The spiky haired teen sat up slowly. He really couldn't stop thinking about his friend..was that wrong?_

 _"Hey."_

 _Kai turned his head. "Oh...hiya Sky."_

 _Skylor walked over and sat net to Kai. "Nice night huh?"_

 _"Yeah..." Kai looked up at the stars._

 _"What brings you out here?" Skylor asked._

 _"Just thinking." Kai said. "You?"_

 _"Well, you brought me out here. How could I possible ignore my boyfriend?" Skylor giggled._

 _'Boyfriend...' Kai mentally sighed. "Hehe. Aww that's sweet." Kai smiled. Skylor and him had been dating for almost a year now. He felt so happy at the start but now Skylor was too...much for him. He couldn't handle her. She always wanted things and was based on lust. Kai...disliked that. She was too...different from when Kai first met her._

 _Skylor sighed. "So...what did Lloyd say?"_

 _"Huh?" Kai glanced over at Skylor._

 _"When he leaned into your ear." Skylor glared at him._

 _"Nothing...really." Kai lied._

 _"He said something." Skylor gave him a death stare. It sent chills down Kai's back._

 _"It was honestly nothing." Kai said. "Drop it."_

 _Skylor smiled. "Fine. You'll tell me soon."_

 _"...Ahah." Kai chuckled awkwardly._

 _Skylor stood up. "Night." She kissed Kai on the forehead and left._

 _Kai sighed, he fell back into the grass, and closed his eyes. This...wasn't going well. Was it?_

* * *

 _The morning soon came. Lloyd snapped open his eyes. He sat up quickly, he felt terrible. Lloyd shook his head, and got up from his bed._

 _He quickly got changed and headed straight for the living room, but instead he felt like he needed to go somewhere else. He bumped into Skylor in the hallway._

 _"Oh. Lloyd." She said in a awkward tone._

 _"Hi." Lloyd mumbled._

 _"..." Skylor stared at him. "Lloyd."_

 _"Yes?" Lloyd yawned._

 _"What did you whisper to Kai?" Skylor asked._

 _"...Huh?" Lloyd acted dumb._

 _"Last night." Skylor said._

 _"Oh." Lloyd blinked a few times. "I don't actually remember." He lied._

 _"...Uh-huh." Skylor nodded. "Where you heading?"_

 _"To...the...uhhhh" Lloyd actually didn't know._

 _"..." Skylor rolled her eyes. "You really are lost ain't ya?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"...Nothing." Skylor walked past Lloyd, leaving him confused._

 _"The fuck?" Lloyd cursed. The blonde teen just headed towards...the garden. "Oh. Now I see."_

 _Kai was laying in the grass. Lloyd walked over to him. He was sleeping. Lloyd smiled. He sat down next to the sleeping body of Kai. She shook his slightly. "Kai."_

 _Kai shifted slightly._

 _"Kai." Lloyd smiled to himself. "Hey, hedgehog. Wakey wakey!"_

 _Kai slowly opened his eyes. "Mhm..."_

 _Lloyd watched as Kai stared at him. He smiled. "Hey Lloyd..."_

 _"Morning Kai." Lloyd chuckled. "I see you fell asleep out here."_

 _Kai nodded. "Yeah."_

 _Lloyd lay down next to Kai. "Huh...it's actually comfortable."_

 _"Only when you're awake...my back kills." Kai mumbled._

 _Lloyd and Kai looked over at each other. Kai was smiling gently, and Lloyd was just happy._

 _They both stared at each other, for a while._

 _"You have really pretty eyes..." Lloyd said._

 _Kai blushed lightly. "H-Huh?"_

 _"You're eyes, their just a different shade of red from others. A like deep crimson with a tint of orange." Lloyd smiled slightly._

 _Kai chuckled. "Thanks. No one has ever said that before."_

 _Lloyd smiled. "Glad to be the first..."_

 _Kai shuffled a bit closer to Lloyd. "I couldn't get you off my mind last night." Why is he telling him this?_

 _"Really?" Lloyd giggled slightly. "I feel ya...same here." Lloyd shuffled towards Kai. They were shoulder to shoulder._

 _"..You always know what to say. Don't you?" Kai turned his head back over to Lloyd. Lloyd did the same._

 _"Heh..only when I have confidence."_

 _"Heheh. I understand." Kai smiled slightly. "I mean, recently I've just been a little depressed idiot."_

 _"Don't say that. You may be depressed, but I'm here to help you get away from that. I like you smile, I don't wanna see it fade." Lloyd said gently._

 _Kai blushed. "I-I..." He didn't know what to say._

 _"You're so silly." Lloyd giggled._

 _Kai smiled and watched Lloyd giggle to himself. Kai found his adorable._

 _"And you're adorable." Kai smirked. This made Lloyd stop giggling and blushed pure red._

 _"Gotcha." Kai laughed._

 _Lloyd just smiled to himself. "You idiot."_

 _"Hehe. I know. I know." Kai leaned in towards Lloyd slightly. "By the way," He whispered. "Your eyes are pretty as well."_

 _"Huh?" Lloyd was shocked slightly._

 _"Don't think I don't have compliments for you too." Kai winked at Lloyd. "I got loads."_

 _Lloyd smiled. "Hehe. Me too."_

 _"For example, you a so fucking adorable it sends shivers down my spine." Kai whispered._

 _That made Lloyd fall silent, and gap at Kai slightly._

 _Kai just smiled. Kai brushed some of Lloyd's hair behind his ear. "Speechless?"_

 _Lloyd nodded slightly. Kai put his hand back down. It landed on top of Lloyd, both of them blushed and didn't say a word._

 _"K-Kai..." Lloyd mumbled._

 _"Y-yeah?" Kai mumbled back._

 _"I...h-have something to tell you..." Lloyd gulped._

 _"Which is?" Kai shuffled a bit closer to Lloyd, not moving his hand from the top of his._

 _"I-"_

 _"KAI!"_

 _Kai quickly sat up. "Yeah!?" He turned around._

 _"Where's Jay's PS4 controller?" Nya asked from the window._

 _"I don't know!" Kai yelled._

 _"Okay!" Nya slammed the window shut._

 _Kai sighed, and lied back down. His hands by his side, he looked over at Lloyd who was looking up at the sky._

 _"..." Kai decided not to say a word. He just lay still in silence. He felt Lloyd clench his fist._

 _Kai glanced over at him, he was frowning. Kai still didn't say a word...he couldn't. He felt like he had to do something though. Kai slowly placed his hand over Lloyd's clenched fist. "Lloyd...listen to me."_

 _Lloyd turned his head to Kai in shock. Kai stared up at the blue sky._

 _"No matter what happens..." Kai gave Lloyd as serious glance from the corner of his eye. "Don't. Ever. Leave me."_

 _Lloyd was shocked by that. "...What do you mean?"_

 _"Don't let me be alone for too long..." Kai mumbled. "Don't leave me."_

 _Lloyd nodded. "I...I won't." Lloyd unclenched his fist. Kai turned away from Lloyd._

 _"You're one of the last things I want to loose..."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ninjago: Faded._

 _Hey everyone! Just a quick note! This chapter is quite dark at the start. Sorry._

* * *

 _Kai sat in the Ninja's dorm alone, the others were all in the living room. He asked for time alone. Kai's mind thought back to thing things he and Lloyd said in the back of the garden._

 _"What am I thinking?" Kai whispered to himself. "He just being helpful, he doesn't actually care." Kai huffed. His thoughts were running through his mind like a child running away from danger and hatred._

 _Kai felt like a helpless animal trapped in a corner, he felt like prey. Kai pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, Kai's hands traced down to his pockets. He pulled out something he's been trying to avoid..._

 _His Pocket Knife._

 _Kai stared at it. He flicked the switch on the side and the knife sprung up. Kai sighed. He knew this was wrong._

 _The fire master rolled up his sleeve on his left arm. He slowly but carefully place the knife over his wrist._

 _He slowly cut along his wrist, it stung. Red seeped out from the cut he made. Kai's heart sped up rapidly._

 _He is getting away with doing something stupid. Kai did it again, it was like he was in a trance. The red lines across his wrists, were like a highway line on a map that you wanted to follow. The relief that it was giving off made Kai smile slightly. Kai then did it again. His arm had five long cuts._

 _Kai snapped back to reality and stared down at his wrist. "Shit." He cursed. Kai looked around the room. He had nothing to clean it up with. "Shiiiit."_

 _The fire masters breathing began to speed up, along with his heart pace. He did a bad thing. He could feel the guilt in the back of his throat. He felt sick. Kai shook his head. He quickly got up after shoving his knife underneath his pillow._

 _He ran into the Ninja's dorm bathroom and locked the door. He quickly shoved his wrist under the tap and turned it on._

 _"FUCK!" Kai cursed, he instantly pulled his wrist away. He watched and red water ran down the plug whole for a split second before the substance was clear. The blood was gone, his wrist stung and her felt sick._

 _Kai dry off his wrist with a paper towel. He then threw it down the toilet and flushed it. He watched in silence. He then pulled down his left arm sleeve, and checked his clothes in the mirror for blood. Nothing._

 _Kai left the bathroom, and checked his bed. Not much blood. He just needed a new blanket. Kai pulled his blanket off quickly. He then went over to the closet and pulled out a new one and shoved it on his bed, he didn't even bother to make it. The other one he put in the was basket._

 _The teen mentally slapped himself. He already said that last time, was the last time he'd cut, but look what he did...more cuts. He had them everywhere. Come deeper than others, he had them on his side. His thighs. His arms. Kai shook his head. It was addicting, just like a cigarette or alcohol._

 _"Alcohol..." Kai mumbled. He ran out of that. Jay and Nya threw it all out after Jay told Nya what happened last time. Kai got a ear full after that. Kai climbed up onto his bed at a slow pace. He sat down and just stared at the wall._

 _A creaking sound filled the room. Kai turned his head, he smiled slightly at the sight. Lloyd peeking in._

 _Kai didn't say a word, he just climbed down from his bed. Lloyd shut the bedroom door and took at step towards Kai._

 _"You alright?" Lloyd asked in a calm voice._

 _Kai nodded a little._

 _Lloyd took another step towards him. "Have you been...crying?" Lloyd asked._

 _Kai frowned in confusion and wiped his eyes, they were wet. Was he crying? "..."_

 _The green ninja sighed. "You were weren't you?"_

 _"I-I don't know..." Kai said honestly. "Maybe?"_

 _Lloyd shook his head. "Aw. Kai. This is really troubling you isn't it?"_

 _Kai nodded. "Yeah..."_

 _Lloyd sighed. He gave Kai a small smile, but Kai didn't return it. He just rubbed his wrist._

 _Kai felt really guilty for what he did. He just rubbed his wrist a little bit more._

 _The smaller teen watched in silence. He then took a few steps towards Kai so he was in front of him. Lloyd gently grabbed Kai's wrist, which in result made him flinch. Lloyd instantly knew what he did. He didn't even need to ask._

 _Kai looked up at Lloyd. "..."_

 _Lloyd gently lifted up Kai's arm towards him, and pulled up his sleeve. "Oh...Kai." Lloyd sighed. He pulled Kai's sleeve back down, and gently let go of his wrist._

 _The spiky teen stared at Lloyd with slight fear in his eyes._

 _"I'm not mad." Lloyd said._

 _"I-I'm sorry." Kai blurted._

 _"W-what...?" Lloyd was slightly confused._

 _"I didn't mean to..." Kai mumbled. "I got stuck in a trance, where I couldn't stop." Kai began to panic a little. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

 _Lloyd stared at Kai, he didn't exactly know what to do. "Uh..."_

 _Kai just kept telling Lloyd he was sorry. He began to cry._

 _Lloyd felt his heart drop. He panicked. "Kai!" The older teen looked up at Lloyd. "Please stop crying." Lloyd begged. "I-I don't like it." Lloyd paused. "Please?" He wiped away his tears. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. Honestly. I'm not. You can't help the way you feel."_

 _Kai sniffed. "I-I'm sorry..." He just stared at Lloyd._

 _Lloyd sighed. "Please..."_

 _Kai nodded slightly and a small hiccup came from his mouth. Lloyd went to pull him in for a hug but stopped when the door opened. Kai instantly looked away from the door, so no one could see his face._

 _"Oh, there you two are." Skylor smiled. "I was wondering where my boyfriend got to!"_

 _Kai didn't want to talk to Skylor right now...he didn't respond. Lloyd turned around._

 _"Kai?" Skylor walked into the room, "Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine." Kai lied. He managed to stop his tears, but he still didn't look at her._

 _Skylor walked past Lloyd and gave him a dirty look and then step in front of Kai, who instantly looked away._

 _The red head was confused. She looked at Lloyd and then Kai. "Something you two aren't telling me?"_

 _Lloyd shook his head._

 _Kai didn't respond. He just glanced over at Lloyd, who glanced back over at him._

 _"I'm being serious. You two never tell me a thing. You also keep it between you, it's like you're a secret couple!"_

 _Lloyd and Kai didn't speak._

 _Skylor sighed angrily. "Come on. What is it?"_

 _"It's something personal..." Lloyd mumbled._

 _"..." Skylor rolled her eyes. "Of course."_

 _Kai gripped his wrist slightly. This is what he meant. He hated THIS Skylor. She wasn't her old self. He hated that._

 _Lloyd watched Kai grip his wrist. He needed to stop him doing that._

 _Skylor just shook her head and left._

 _Lloyd gently tapped Kai. "Hey, everything will be fine."_

 _The door slammed shut. Kai let out a long breath._

 _Lloyd smiled. "You need to talk?"_

 _"No..." Kai sighed. 'Yes you do...'_

 _Lloyd nodded. "You need a hug?"_

 _Kai look at Lloyd. He blushed and nodded. Kai opened his arms. Lloyd just dragged him into a hug. "You don't need to do this Kai..."_

 _"I-I know...I-I know..."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ninjago: Faded_

 _(GUYS! SEASON 7 IS ALLLLL ABOUT COLE! Not talking bout the pirate one. XD Season 6 was the pirate one. XD HE APPARENTLY BECOMES HUMAN AGAIN! OMFG GUYS GUYS GUYS! NINJAGO! SEASON 7 RISE OF THE VILLAINS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! XD WATCH THIS IF POSSIBLE! XDD IDK TRY IT!_ /iHRF4M4fs7A _Highlight it and click search google for. XD And the video will come up! )_

* * *

 _A few days passed quite quickly. Neither Kai or Lloyd left each others side. They stuck close when possible. It was hard though, due to Skylor being around._

 _Kai took a quick swig of his drink. He glanced over at Lloyd who was slowly falling asleep, Kai could see his eye lids drooping. Lloyd had refused to sleep until Kai went asleep._

 _Kai, Lloyd, Skylor and Jay were still awake. Cole was out with Zane and Nya was with them._

 _"This film is gaaaaaaay!" Jay complained._

 _Kai chuckled. "Yeah. I know."_

 _"Then why are we watching it?" Skylor asked._

 _"Because Lloyd likes it." Kai lied._

 _"DO NOT!" Lloyd yelled._

 _Kai laughed to himself. "Nah. Nah. I like it."_

 _Jay rolled his eyes. "You are so dumb."_

 _"I know." Kai said._

 _Skylor sighed. "Why are you still awake?" She asked Lloyd._

 _Lloyd yawned. "I'm not tired yet!" He lied._

 _Kai smiled to himself. Lloyd crossed his arms and looked away from Skylor._

 _Skylor shook her head. "Oh dear..Kai how do you put up with this?"_

 _Kai patted Lloyd on the head. "It's cute." He mumbled._

 _Jay and Lloyd both heard that._

 _Lloyd blushed bright pink._

 _Jay just stared with his mouth open slightly._

 _"What was that Kai?" Skylor asked._

 _"Nothing." Kai lied. "I didn't say anything." Kai looked away from everyone._

 _Lloyd just stared at him for a little while before looking over at Jay, who was giving him a smug smile._

 _The green ninja just looked away._

 _There was a very long awkward silence._

 _"Actually. Now that I think about it." Skylor glanced up at Kai. "Kai? Can I speak to you?" Skylor got up from the sofa._

 _"Uh..Y-Yeah." Kai chuckled and followed her out of the room._

 _Lloyd watched, concerned and confused._

 _"Ahem." Jay cleared his throat._

 _Lloyd looked over at him. "What?"_

 _"He called you cute. Did you NOT hear that?" Jay grinned._

 _"W-Well..I-I did! B-But..." Lloyd blushed and crossed his arms._

 _"Heheh." Jay smiled. "Aw come on. You HAVE to tell him."_

 _"HELL NO!" Lloyd yelled. "I'm not a girl. It's different."_

 _"Didn't stop Cole..." Jay mumbled._

 _"What?" Lloyd glanced over at Jay._

 _"Nothing." Jay smiled._

 _"...Are you trying to say Cole's...?" Lloyd stared at Jay._

 _"Well..." Jay cleared his throat. "This is hard to explain..." Jay chuckled nervously. "Well..."_

 _Lloyd shook his head. "No no. Is Cole..ya know?"_

 _"Welp. He's Bi." Jay shrugged._

 _"He is?" Lloyd tilted his head slightly. He didn't know that._

 _"..." Jay sighed and ignored Lloyd._

 _Lloyd stared at Jay._

 _"...Oh." Lloyd finally got it. He looked away from Jay. "Shit..."_

 _"Yup..." Jay sighed. "A-And I can't find the heart to tell..."_

 _"Nya..." They both said at the same time._

 _Jay and Lloyd looked at each other and laughed a little._

 _"...I mean we have to pretend you know?" Jay sighed._

 _"I understand." Lloyd gave Jay a small smile._

 _Jay sat up. "..."_

 _Lloyd watched as Jay's smile vanished. "...How long?"_

 _"...Seven months." Jay sighed. "Do you know how hard it is to put on the expression that I...like Nya?"_

 _"I understand." Lloyd sighed. He stared at Jay._

 _Jay got up. "I'm going to bed...Night lil' guy." Jay smiled. "Good luck."_

 _Lloyd smiled. "You too Jay."_

 _Lloyd watched as Jay left the room. That was a surprise to him. Underneath everyone's noses...Cole and Jay? Lloyd shook his head. Naah. He must be bluffing...right?_

 _The little teen felt more down than usual. Only because Skylor was around...normally, he was more happy. He always greeted everyone with a happy smile. Lloyd sighed. This was more difficult than he thought._

 _Lloyd pulled his knees up to his chest, and hugged honestly wanted to tell Kai, he did. It was impossible for him. He needed to get Kai at the right moment...but Skylor was always around. Lloyd knew he was jealous. He sighed. He liked it when it was just him and Kai, it made Lloyd feel...different._

 _Lloyd sighed and hugged his knees tighter and looked out the window. The stars were really bright, and it was a full moon. Lloyd yawned._

 _"Lloyd? Hey, buddy? You alright?"_

 _Lloyd jumped and quickly turned his head to his left. Kai was leaning on the arm of the sofa and staring at him with concern._

 _"..." The smaller teen didn't know what to say._

 _Kai leaned in towards Lloyd. "Hello?"_

 _Lloyd blushed. "Yeah...s-sorry."_

 _Kai smiled. "Geez, I've been calling you for a while now."_

 _Lloyd chuckled lightly. "S-Sorry. I was thinking."_

 _Kai sat besides Lloyd. "About what?"_

 _"Oh..Don't worry." Lloyd have Kai a small smile._

 _Kai stared at Lloyd. "Is...it bothering you?_

 _Lloyd gulped. "W-Well..." Lloyd sighed, he didn't know if he should of been honest here. "Yes."_

 _Kai gave him a small smile. "Well. I'm all ears."_

 _Lloyd sighed. "No. Kai. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. You're going through a tough time right now." Lloyd brushed some of his hair behind his ear. "So. I don't have any importance right now."_

 _Kai was slightly shocked at this. "L-Lloyd? What d-do you me-"_

 _Lloyd his finger over Kai's lips. "Shhh."_

 _Kai blushed. "Uh..."_

 _"I'm being serious." Lloyd yawned. "Don't worry about me." Lloyd gave Kai a sad smile._

 _Kai felt his heart flutter. "..." He stared at Lloyd. He had major butterflies. Kai smiled and looked away after Lloyd removed his hand._

 _Lloyd also smiled. Lloyd stood up. "I'm going to go to bed."_

 _"But you said you wouldn't till I did." Kai said._

 _Lloyd dragged Kai up by the hand. "That's why you are too."_

 _Kai chuckled slightly, he glanced down at their hands. Lloyd still hadn't let go._

 _"Uh..Lloyd.." Kai chuckled._

 _Lloyd let go. "Sorry!"_

 _"Don't worry." Kai smiled._

 _Lloyd yawned. "Bed. Now."_

 _"Alright. Alright." Kai went to walk out of the room. He stopped at the door way when he noticed Lloyd wasn't following him. "You too. You peanut."_

 _Lloyd laughed. "Okay. Okay." Lloyd followed Kai to the ninja's room._

 _They both jumped into bed, and went to sleep._

* * *

 _The very next morning, Kai woke up to yelling. He sat up slowly. He rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room. Cole and Jay were arguing. Again._

 _"...Guys?" Kai called out to them, they both stopped and looked up at him._

 _Jay crossed his arms. Cole just stared._

 _"What's going on?" Kai asked._

 _"Nothing..." Jay mumbled._

 _Lloyd walked into the room with the face of rage._

 _The others directed their attention to him._

 _Lloyd slammed the door shut._

 _"..."_

 _Jay and Cole exchanged looks. Jay then looked up at Kai._

 _Zane walked into the room. "..."_

 _There was an awkward silence._

 _Kai climbed down from his bed, and used his Spinjitzu to quickly sort himself out._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _Everyone looked over at him._

 _Jay let out a sigh. "Skylor."_

 _"What did she do...?"_

 _Jay grunted. "She pissed Cole off..."_

 _"By...?"_

 _Jay didn't respond._

 _Cole just sighed with rage. "..."_

 _Kai looked over at Lloyd hoping for an answer, but instead he got a raged look._

 _"What did she do?" Kai asked again._

 _Zane sighed. "She said something to Nya that she shouldn't of."_

 _Cole clenched his fists. Jay the looked over at Cole._

 _Lloyd grunted._

 _"Which was?" Kai asked confused._

 _"..." Zane looked over at Jay._

 _Jay sighed. "She...told Nya something...that she must of overheard...then she was mean to Cole."_

 _"What the fuck? That's not like her at all." Kai said._

 _"Well she FUCKING did it!" Cole yelled._

 _Kai jumped. "Woah."_

 _Jay put his hand on Cole's shoulder. "Chill..."_

 _Zane sighed. "You might wanna go talk to her..."_

 _Kai nodded. "I will...later." He glanced over at Lloyd._

 _"Lloyd...what did you say to her?" Jay asked looking over at Lloyd._

 _Lloyd growled._

 _Jay took a small step back. "Nevermind..."_

 _Cole looked over at Kai. "...Kai..."_

 _Kai turned to his friend. Cole gestured to Lloyd. Kai sighed._

 _"Lloyd. What did you say?" Kai asked._

 _Lloyd looked up at Kai. "W-What did I say?" Lloyd looked nervous. "Well..."_

 _Zane sighed. "He said...A lot."_

 _Kai was confused._

 _There was a knock on the door._

 _"I swear down if that's her..." Lloyd hissed._

 _Zane opened the door. "Shit..." He cursed. It was Skylor._

 _Everyone turned to the door. Cole frowned, Jay cursed. Lloyd clenched his fists. Zane slammed the door after she walked in and stood next to Kai._

 _"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" She asked smugly._

 _Kai frowned with confusion._

 _Skylor smiled at him. "You're up later than usual!"_

 _"Uh..." Kai didn't know how to respond to that._

 _Zane tried to calm Lloyd down a bit. It was failing._

 _Jay dragged Cole back away from Skylor. He was really worried._

 _Jay glanced over at Kai._

 _Kai frowned at Skylor. "What did you just do?"_

 _Skylor acted shocked. "Wha? Me?"_

 _"Yes. You." Kai said more sternly. "Everyone is pissed...at you."_

 _Skylor looked around the room. "..."_

 _"What did you do Sky?" Kai asked again._

 _"Nothing." Skylor lied._

 _"Liar." Lloyd said._

 _Kai looked over at Lloyd, he was really mad. Zane had even backed away from him._

 _Skylor smiled. "Oh boy."_

 _Cole growled. "Kai. Please fix your girlfriends attitude before I do!"_

 _Jay nudged Cole. "Don't say that!"_

 _Kai was so confused._

 _Skylor sighed. "Oh come on. I didn't do anything!"_

 _"So saying something you shouldn't of to Nya, insulting Cole and then Lloyd is doing nothing?" Jay frowned._

 _'Insulting...Lloyd?' Kai glanced over at Lloyd. He then looked at Skylor. "What the fuck did you say?"_

 _Skylor was slightly shocked at Kai's tone. Everyone was._

 _"What? I-I didn't say anything!" Skylor lied again._

 _"Don't try pull that shit over my eyes! I'm not in the mood today!" Kai frowned. "Today is a BAD day to piss me off!" Kai growled. "What did you say the them?"_

 _Skylor sighed. "Alright. I may of said some mean things."_

 _"..." Kai frowned. "Like?"_

 _"Well...I kinda...made fun of Cole's sexuality...and I insulted Lloyd a bunch." Skylor chuckled nervously._

 _Kai ran those word through his head. "..." He didn't know exactly what to say. He just looked away. "What did you say EXACTLY!"_

 _"About which one?" Skylor asked._

 _"Do NOT repeat what you said about Cole." Zane spoke up._

 _"About Lloyd then." Skylor chuckled. "Well...just a bunch of names."_

 _"I said EXACTLY!" Kai suddenly yelled._

 _Skylor jumped. "..."_

 _"Can't repeat it?" Kai crossed his arms._

 _Skylor sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you." Skylor leaned into Kai's ears and whispered exactly what she said. Kai's face went from angry to EXTREMELY angry. "..." Skylor leaned away._

 _Kai stared at her with rage. "Are you FUCKING with me?!"_

 _Skylor shook her head but then smiled. "But it's true!"_

 _Kai growled. "No. NO it's not."_

 _Cole, Jay and Zane looked over at Lloyd who was still really mad._

 _"Oh come on Kai. Since when did you have such a soft heart?" Skylor asked._

 _Kai frowned and didn't even look at her. "..."_

 _Lloyd sighed. He really wanted to step in, but he refused too._

 _"Kai. Answer me."_

 _Jay and Cole exchanged looks. They began to see a change in Kai._

 _Zane took a step back._

 _Kai didn't answer._

 _"Kai." Skylor frowned. "Why are you ignoring me?"_

 _"Why am I ignoring you?" Kai repeated. He felt like he was going to snap._

 _"Yes! What importance is he to you?" Skylor asked._

 _That's it. Kai had it. "What did you just say?"_

 _Skylor decided not to repeat herself. Kai glanced over at Lloyd. He looked hurt, and Kai could see it._

 _"Nothing..." Skylor took a step back._

 _"Did you say? That he wasn't important to me?" Kai asked._

 _The others watched in silence._

 _"Well..." Skylor should of shut up when she started._

 _"...Well, you are SO wrong!" Kai raised his voice. "Lloyd is VERY important to me."_

 _Lloyd's mouth dropped slightly. Zane smiled behind Lloyd, Jay and Cole just stared._

 _Skylor looked around and smiled slightly. "...Why?"_

 _Kai frowned. He wasn't thinking straight at this time. "..B-because! He just is!"_

 _"Is he really?" Skylor raised an eyebrow._

 _"Yes! He's..." Kai trailed off._

 _"He's what?!" Skylor asked._

 _"...He's done a lot! A lot for me! He's mended feelings that I can't fix alone! Oh! And YEAH I'm still broken! Not like YOU care!"_

 _Lloyd stared in amazement. Jay gulped, he knew exactly where this was going, he felt Cole grab onto his shirt. He glanced over at him. Zane's smile turned into a frown._

 _Skylor stared at Kai. "W-What?"_

 _Kai let himself go. "I can't deal with this! What the fuck Sky? You seriously say those things about Lloyd, you make fun of Cole? What is wrong with you?! You've changed. AND not in a good way!"_

 _Lloyd took a step towards Kai, but stopped himself._

 _"Oh come on Flame! I'm not that bad! I said it by accident." Skylor lied._

 _Kai looked away. "Yeah. Sure!" Kai felt like he was going to explode._

 _"Kai. Come on. Please look at me."_

 _Kai looked at her._

 _"I didn't mean any of it." Skylor smiled._

 _"..." Kai didn't believe her one bit. "Sure. Then why'd you say it?"_

 _"Uh..." Skylor chuckled. "Well. It was out of rage."_

 _Kai frowned. "Oh yeah? Well guess what?"_

 _"What?" She smiled._

 _Kai clenched his fists. "I'm about to EXPLODE from rage."_

 _Skylor chuckled nervously. "Calm down Kai..."_

 _Lloyd walked next to Kai. Kai glanced over at him. Lloyd put his hands behind his back and smiled. Kai smiled back._

 _Skylor watched._

 _Kai just turned to Lloyd. "I'm sorry on Skylor's behalf."_

 _Skylor frowned._

 _"O-Oh. D-Don't worry!" Lloyd said. "Remember what I said?"_

 _Kai rolled his eyes. "Remember what I said?"_

 _Lloyd blushed, and then giggled. "Yeah."_

 _Skylor sighed. "What did you say?"_

 _Lloyd frowned. "..."_

 _"Like you fucking care!" Cole said._

 _Everyone turned to him._

 _"Cole. Chill out..." Jay tugged on Cole's hoodie._

 _"Bah!" Cole threw his arms into the air. "How can I chill, when A psycho BITCH is ruining everything?!"_

 _Skylor's mouth dropped._

 _Cole covered his mouth. "Shit..." He said. "Sorry! I didn't mean that!"_

 _Skylor looked over at her boyfriend, he didn't say anything. He was to busy making eye contact with Lloyd._

 _The red head frowned._

 _Cole was shocked that he didn't get a response. He looked over at Jay, who was really confused._

 _Zane just stayed quiet._

 _"Kai!"_

 _Kai jumped. "Gah!"_

 _"Did you not hear what he said?" Skylor put her hand on her hips._

 _"..." Kai didn't respond._

 _Lloyd turned his head to Skylor and gave her a dirty look. Skylor just stared back but with a confused expression._

 _"Something you two aren't telling us?" Skylor asked._

 _Kai gulped, he grabbed his own wrist. "N-No..."_

 _Lloyd frowned. "..."_

 _"Well obviously you are." She hissed._

 _Jay and Cole walked behind Skylor, so they could see the other two._

 _Zane did the same._

 _Lloyd frowned even more, gritting his teeth_

 _Kai decided to not say anything._

 _"Why would you care anyway?" Lloyd said calmly. "I mean, it's not like you even give a crap about what's going on." Lloyd then smiled slightly. This creeped Jay out._

 _Skylor didn't know what to say._

 _Lloyd turned his entire body towards Skylor. He put hands behind his back again and tilted his head, and smiled teeth showing._

 _Cole shivered._

 _"Anyways. Skylor." Lloyd frowned at her suddenly. "If you cared, you'd noticed a change in your own boyfriend wouldn't you?" Lloyd gave her a cold stare._

 _Skylor frowned. "See this is why I insulted you."_

 _"Oh yes. I see." Lloyd said. "You wouldn't dare do it again though would you?"_

 _Skylor glanced at Kai._

 _"..." Kai frowned at her._

 _"Okay! That's it! What is it with you two?" Skylor raised her voice. "You're always so close, saying things to each other that no one else can here." Skylor growled. "You really think I haven't noticed?"_

 _Lloyd chuckled to himself, he then put on a creepy yet evil smile._

 _Kai didn't say anything._

 _"You're just butthurt that I'm doign a better job than you EVER will." Lloyd said. 'Did I really just say that? Keep it cool...Keep it cool...'_

 _Kai glanced over at Lloyd._

 _Skylor didn't say a thing._

 _Cole was holding in laughter. Zane was smiling and Jay was making silly faces._

 _Kai was trying to hide a smile. "Pfft."_

 _Lloyd just kept his glare._

 _"NO. Nope. That's it Lloyd .You're pushing it." Skylor said._

 _"You're pushing me." Lloyd said._

 _"How?" Skylor asked._

 _Lloyd sighed. "You see...Skylor. You've insulted me. You've insulted Cole, someone who I care about, if you didn't know SKYLOR he's my friend." Lloyd took a step forward. "AND i know something YOU don't."_

 _Skylor was left speechless._

 _Lloyd then smiled. "SO! I'm going to go get some Ice Cream and Cake! Laters!" He walked out of the room._

 _"Cake!? I want Cake!" Cole yelled. "Jaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Cole shook Jay. "Can we go get Cake?!"_

 _Jay laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Come on. Zane you comin'?"_

 _Zane smiled and nodded. "Of course."_

 _The three left the room, leaving Skylor and Kai alone._

 _Skylor smiled at her boyfriend._

 _Kai didn't smile back. "I'm ashamed of you Sky."_

 _"...I'm sorry! Okay?" Skylor sighed. "I don't wanna loose you."_

 _Kai sighed. He put on a fake smile. "Alright Alright. Come on, let's go."_

 _Kai left the room, Skylor following. As soon as she looked away from him, he let out a long quiet breathe of rage. This wasn't going well. Was it?_

* * *

 _SORRY FOR MAKING SKYLOR SO EVIL FORGIVE ME FOR MY SINS! XD Also I barely checked over this. :/ SO SORRY ABOUT MISTAKES! PLS FORGIVE MEEE_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ninjago: Faded._

 _(A/n: I wrote this chapter all over again, as it was just terrible. It originally had 2,100 words. Now it's probably going to have more than that! Also, KRR. You need to put the knife down. Skylor won't be around for lo- *Ahem* anyways. I hope you all enjoy this rewritten chapter of Faded, you guys are going to love this one...)_

* * *

 _Putting on a fake smile, wasn't the easiest thing to do, but Kai. He HAD to. Otherwise the others would know...or did they know already? Kai was sitting in the living room alone with Skylor. The others went out to go get ice cream. Kai didn't want to come...not after what his girlfriend did._

 _The fire master was lost deep in thought. He felt so weak and unprotected right now. Kai sighed as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He felt like crap. Absolute crap. He couldn't wait from Lloyd to come back, so he could talk to him...and so he could see his energetic smile._

 _Kai felt Skylor shuffle close to him. "You alright Kai?"_

 _"Yes." Kai lied._

 _"..."Skylor nodded. "Alright. It's just you've been very quiet."_

 _"...I know." Kai said._

 _"Normally we would be doing things..." Skylor smiled._

 _"Not now." Kai sighed. "The others will be back soon."_

 _"Yeah...but right now their not." She pointed out._

 _"Skylor. Please. Not now." Kai said._

 _Skylor scoffed. "Kai. What's up?"_

 _"...Meh." Kai hugged his knees._

 _The red head stared at her boyfriend, he was pale...and he looked tired. Skylor frowned._

 _"Knock. Knock." Jay walked into the room. "How ya dooooing?"_

 _"Hey Jay." Kai looked up at Jay._

 _"Yo. The others are just unpacking. We decided to go shopping aswell." Jay said with a big smile._

 _Kai nodded. "How's Cole holding up?"_

 _Skylor frowned at Kai, but Kai ignored her._

 _"He's still a little pissed..." Jay mumble. "I don't blame him."_

 _Kai nodded. "Neither do I." Kai glanced at Skylor._

 _Skylor looked away._

 _Cole walked into the room. He didn't say a word to anyone, he just sat down. Jay smiled at him. Cole gave him a small smile back._

 _Jay sat down next to him._

 _Kai smiled at them both. "..." Kai noticed how Cole had crumbs around his mouth._

 _Jay then noticed it. "Coooole." He squinted his eyes at him. "Did you eat the cake? Already?"_

 _Cole chuckled nervously. "N-No! What makes you say that?"_

 _"You have crumbs around your mouth." Jay said._

 _"Oooh." Cole wiped them away. "No I don't."_

 _Jay shook his head and flicked the last one away. "No more cake for you."_

 _Cole sulked. "Aw."_

 _Zane then walked into the room talking to P.I.X.A.L on a light blue screen projecting from his left arm. He walked in, picked up a book and then walked back out laughing._

 _"..." No one said anything._

 _Kai was just waiting for Lloyd. He really wanted time alone with him...for some...strange reason. Kai was beginning to get impatient. He sighed._

 _Then Lloyd walked into the room humming to himself. Kai looked up at him. Lloyd stopped and looked at Kai. He smiled at him. Kai couldn't help but smile back._

 _Lloyd stared at Lloyd for a little before frowning. "Hm.."_

 _Kai tilted his head slightly. "W-What?"_

 _"Are you okay?" Lloyd suddenly asked._

 _"He can see right through me...I swear." Kai mumbled to himself._

 _"Yes. I can." Lloyd said._

 _"Oh shit. Did I say that out loud?" Kai said._

 _"Yes." Lloyd said. "Come on." Lloyd gestured for Kai to follow him. Kai looked at all the others before jumping over the sofa and going after Lloyd._

* * *

 _Lloyd waited in the hallway for Kai. Tapping his foot he sighed. "Alright. Which room?"_

 _"Uh. W-What?" Kai tilted his head._

 _"What? You want everyone to know?" Lloyd asked._

 _Kai frowned. 'Why does he have such an attitude?' Kai sighed. "Any room."_

 _"Just pick." Lloyd said crossing his arms._

 _Kai was really confused. He didn't know what to say or do. "Uh..t-the garden?"_

 _"Good enough!" Lloyd walked on. Kai hastily walked besides him. Kai could feel anger radiating off of Lloyd. What was wrong with him?_

 _They both walked into the garden. Lloyd sat on the grass. Kai slowly sat next to him but not to close._

 _"...Okay. What's up?" Lloyd asked._

 _Kai didn't respond, he just stared at Lloyd._

 _Lloyd stared back. "Kai? Hello?"_

 _Kai still didn't answer._

 _Lloyd and Kai just stared at each other._

 _Kai then looked away. "A-Are you mad at me?"_

 _"Huh?" Lloyd shook his head. "No. Of course not? Why?"_

 _"Well..." Kai looked at him. "When you got home, your attitude...changed a lot. You used to be so energetic...and today you were just...not you."_

 _"Now. Kai. Don't worry about me. I already said that." Lloyd smiled at him slightly._

 _Kai sighed. He shuffled a bit closer to Lloyd. "L-Lloyd. Listen." Kai let out a deep breath. "No matter what...I will care. I will worry. Anything you do for me...I'll do back."_

 _Lloyd couldn't help but smile. "T-That's really nice..." Lloyd blushed lightly. "Heh."_

 _Kai noticed his blush. He smiled. "You...ah. Nevermind."_

 _"I what?" Lloyd urged him to go on._

 _"Don't take this the wrong way..." Kai sighed. "But. You look really..." Kai shook his head. "I can't say it."_

 _Lloyd just giggled and smiled. "Come on what is it?"_

 _"You look really cute today." Kai blurted. Kai then covered his mouth with his hand._

 _Lloyd went bright pink. "U-Uh. T-Thanks." Lloyd had major butterflies._

 _Kai removed his hand, when he saw Lloyd smile. Kai had an idea. Maybe he could get what was wrong from Lloyd...if he...flirted with him?_

 _"Yeah. S-Sorry. I couldn't help it." Kai put on a smile._

 _Lloyd just stared at Kai._

 _"I mean. You always look cute, especially when you do that things were you put your hair behind your ear and then smile. It makes my heart go on fire."_

 _Lloyd brushed his hair behind his ear and smiled. "L-Like that?"_

 _Kai blushed. "Y-yeah. Like that."_

 _Lloyd giggled. "Alright. What's the gig?"_

 _"Gig? There's no gig. I'm being honest." Kai smiled._

 _Lloyd chuckled to himself. "Well. Thanks. Heheh."_

 _The spiky haired teen shuffled closer to Lloyd. "Why did you come home all...moody?"_

 _"Well..." Lloyd sighed. "I tried to brush it off...but when I saw Skylor next to you acting like nothing happened..it made me a bit mad." Lloyd admitted._

 _Kai nodded. "I see. Is that all?"_

 _Lloyd gulped. "Y-Yeah."_

 _Kai nodded again._

 _"Now. What's wrong with you?" Lloyd asked._

 _'Oh I don't know, the fact that I want to kiss you right now!' Kai screamed in his mind. Kai then mentally slapped himself. 'What the fuck brain!?'_

 _"Uh..." Kai sighed. "Well...I'm fine. Kinda. I just...I feel..." Kai let out a deep breath. "I feel bad for what Skylor said to you."_

 _Lloyd sighed. "Don't worry. I told you befo-"_

 _"No. Lloyd." Kai cut him off. "I will worry. Those things she said...they were horrible. I just...UGH!" Kai growled._

 _"Woah. Hey. Hey." Lloyd shuffled closer to Kai. "Calm down. It's not your fault."_

 _"I think it is." Kai said through gritted teeth. "I mean! HOW could she say those things?! Especially to someone as amazing as you! I mean WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kai started to ramble without realizing. "Honestly! You are one of the most kind hearted and caring people I know! I don't understand! What has set her off so much that she stoops THAT low to insult you?!" Kai sighed._

 _Lloyd felt his cheek burn up. "U-Uh..."_

 _Kai looked at him. "What?"_

 _"...Uh..." Lloyd didn't know what to say._

 _"Oh shit. Did I ramble?" Kai gulped. "Sorry!"_

 _"N-No. Don't be." Lloyd put a hand on Kai's shoulder._

 _Kai and Lloyd made eye contact._

 _"...I mean. It's nice of you to say those things. A-And. I think the same of you!" Lloyd gulped. 'Now I should tell him.'_

 _Kai just stared at Lloyd. He glanced down at his lips for a second. He then blushed._

 _Lloyd saw him do that. 'Does he want to?' Lloyd sighed. 'No. Lloyd. This is wrong. Don't you dare do it.' Lloyd scolded himself._

 _Both of them stared at each other, for what felt like forever._

 _Both boys said each others names at the same time, then they both laughed._

 _"You first." They both said. They laughed again._

 _"Okay. You first." Kai said._

 _"No. You first." Lloyd smiled._

 _"Noo. You first." Kai pushed him playfully._

 _"Hehe." Lloyd smiled even more. They both stared at each other again._

 _'Ah! What am I feeling right now?! This is how I felt when I first met Skylor! No. Don't tell me...' Kai was having a mental argument with himself._

 _Lloyd gulped. 'Okay. Here goes nothing.' Lloyd let out a deep breath. 'This is so wrong...' Lloyd just smiled at Kai, he was slightly confused when he didn't get a smile back, he kinda got a surprised look._

 _Kai then looked away, completely red._

 _"Kai? You alright?" Lloyd asked._

 _Kai looked at him. "Y-yeah!"_

 _Lloyd brushed his hair behind his ear. "You sure?"_

 _Kai nodded. He then shuffled a bit closer to Lloyd._

 _Lloyd did the same._

 _Lloyd and Kai both let out deep breaths._

 _'Okay. Here goes nothing.' Lloyd mentally said. 'I can do it!'_

 _"Kai." Lloyd mumbled._

 _Kai looked over at Lloyd. "Yes?"_

 _"I have something to tell you..." Lloyd looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs._

 _"Yeah?" Kai shuffled a bit closer._

 _"Well I..." Lloyd looked straight into Kai's eyes. "I-I..."_

 _Kai gave Lloyd a reassuring smile._

 _'Come on...' Lloyd gulped. "I...like you."_

 _Kai smiled. "I like you too!"_

 _"Uh...Y-You do know I'm talking about my feelings for you...r-r-ight?" Lloyd blushed._

 _"Oh..Oh.." Kai stared at Lloyd, who looked away ashamed._

 _Kai rested his hand on one of Lloyd's shoulders. Lloyd looked at him, he was smiling. 'What...?'_

 _"K-Kai. I'm not a girl. Do you mind if I like you?" Lloyd asked._

 _"Of course I don't mind." Kai felt himself smile even more. "B-Because I-"_

 _"KAI!" Nya yelled from upstairs._

 _Kai jumped. "Yeah!?" Kai called back._

 _"Skylor wants you!" Nya yelled._

 _"Tell her I'll be there in a sec!" Kai yelled back._

 _" Okay!" Nya slammed the windows shut._

 _Kai let out a sigh. "I better go..." Kai went to stand up, but he saw the sad look on Lloyd's face. "...but I could stay here for a bit longer..."_

 _Lloyd gave Kai a sad smile. "Heh. It's fine..."_

 _Kai shook his head. "Lloyd. You've been here for me. I'll be here for you." Kai sighed. "I promise you that..."_

 _"I won't leave you. Just like you told me too." Lloyd said, avoiding eye contact._

 _Kai smiled, he stood up. Lloyd also stood up. "C'mere." Kai opened up his arms._

 _Lloyd blushed. "Huh...?"_

 _"Get over here!" Kai pulled Lloyd in for a hug._

 _Lloyd was shocked. Lloyd slowly hugged back. He felt Kai's short breaths on his ear._

 _"It's good that you don't leave me alone...because I'm lost without you." Kai whispered. Kai then pulled away and began to walk off._

 _Lloyd stood there completely shocked. "W-what...?" Lloyd watched as Kai walked off. Kai then looked back at Lloyd. He then went bright red and ran off into the house somewhere. Lloyd just stood there._

 _"Did he really...just say that?" Lloyd felt himself blush. "Ah geez...now I'm never going to get him outta my mind!" he cursed to himself, before walking back into the room. Kai seemed happy recently, but Lloyd was worried that something bad might happen...he could feel it. Skylor was going to piss Kai off to the max. Like that one time Kai really badly insulted Lloyd. Lloyd sighed to himself, before walking into the living room. He sat down in silence. Lloyd had a really bad feeling. It was giving him a headache. It then hit Lloyd._

 _"Oh shit..." Lloyd mumbled. Lloyd jumped up and went to find Kai._

* * *

(A/n: Did ya'll like that? NYEH HEH HEH! I'm gonna finish this greenflame before the other one. I got writers block on it! XD)


	9. Chapter 9

_Ninjago: Faded._

 _(A/n: HEY HEY HEY! As soon as I posted chapter 8 I got started wid this one! LOL XD I'm get right into this one! I know you've been waiting! Also #Drunk Kai_

 _that's all im saying.)_

* * *

 _Lloyd dashed through the hallways. "Shit! Shit!" He cursed. He came to a halt when he heard voices in the boys room. Lloyd pressed his back against the wall._

 _He stayed quiet so he could listen. Skylor and Kai. He knew it._

 _Lloyd peeked in through the window. Both of them had their back to the door. Lloyd frowned. He couldn't make out what they were saying, so he pushed the door open gently, and sneaked in. He creeped and pressed his back against a side of a wardrobe. He then gulped and tried to listen. He still couldn't hear them very well. He climbed behind the wardrobe and under Jay's bed. He could see Kai's red Jordan's and Skylor's Orange Nikes._

 _He stayed quiet. He could hear them loud and clear now._

 _"I know what I heard Kai!" Skylor whispered._

 _"N-No! Sky honestly! He didn't say that." Kai took a step back. "You must of heard it wrong!"_

 _"No! Kai! That little bratty friend of yours LIKES you. DO you not get that? He LIKES you! As in he wants to DATE you?!" Skylor flailed her arms about, but Lloyd couldn't see that._

 _Lloyd frowned. He knew it. He should of told him whilst everyone was asleep._

 _"Skylor. Babe." Kai sighed. "Com-"_

 _"No! Shut it!" Skylor yelled. "You sat there and told him it was OKAY?! Okay to LIKE you?! NO OKAY to LOVE you?!" Skylor growled and took a step towards Kai. "Are you KIDDING ME?!"_

 _"Sky. I couldn't of just sho-"_

 _"YES! YES YOU COULD OF SHOT HIM DOWN!" Skylor yelled even louder._

 _"Babe. Please. Shhh." Kai took a step back._

 _"I will NOT sit around whilst the KID flirts with you!" Skylor growled again._

 _"Sky. Please. He didn't mean any harm. He's just telling the truth. He's never dated anyone before...and he was just telling me." Kai explained._

 _"You were staring at him like you wanted to kiss him!" Skylor yelled._

 _Kai didn't respond. 'It's because I did...' he thought._

 _"Kai. PLEASE! You gotta tell this kid to back off!" Skylor sighed._

 _"Skylor. Lloyd is my best friend...and right now I'm going through a hard time an-"_

 _"I DON'T CARE!" Skylor screamed._

 _Lloyd gulped and began to shake._

 _Kai didn't respond._

 _"I honestly don't care! DO you not see what's happening?! He's going to break us up! All through out that tournament it was ME you were all over! NOW you don't even leave that kid alone!" Skylor said._

 _Kai sighed. "Skylor. I work with him. I can't shun him."_

 _"...Yes you can." Skylor frowned._

 _"I can't! It'll hurt hiim an-"_

 _"Hurt him? What about me?" Skylor growled._

 _"Skylor. Come on. You're over reacting."_

 _"Over reacting?" Skylor laughed. "I'M Over reacting? OH I'M SORRY!" Skylor yelled. "I'm NOT the one who makes lovey lovey eyes at the same gender whilst dating the opposite ! OH IM SORRY! That I don't look at SOMEONE ELSE like I want to KISS THEM!"_

 _Kai sighed. "Sky...come on I-"_

 _WHACK!_

 _Lloyd's mouth dropped. 'D-Did she just slap him?' He thought._

 _Lloyd watch their feet. Skylor was in front of him. She did...didn't she?_

 _Kai didn't say a word. He just put his hand up to his cheek._

 _Skylor frowned at him. "And's there's more from where that came from! You selfish Bastard!"_

 _Kai didn't say a single word._

 _"You and your stupid problems! All you ever cared about was yourself! You're lucky I LOVE you!" And with the Skylor slapped him again and stormed out. Lloyd waited for the door to slam. He watched as Kai didn't move an inch. Lloyd crawled out from under the bed, and sat on the ground staring at Kai. His mouth was dropped open and he hand his hand up to his cheek._

 _Kai then shook his head. "Oh my god..." Kai moved his hand away._

 _'What have I done?' Lloyd mentally asked himself. Lloyd slowly stood up, hoping Kai wouldn't notice him._

 _Kai turned to his left. "L-Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd stopped dead in his tracks. "..."_

 _"...Was you here the entire...time?" Kai asked._

 _Lloyd turned around and walked towards Kai, but he stood away from him. He nodded shamefully._

 _Kai frowned. "You shouldn't be eavesdropping like that."_

 _Lloyd didn't like the look Kai just gave him. "..."_

 _Kai stared at Lloyd. He watched Lloyd sniff and then look away. Kai sighed._

 _"Sorry Kai. I-I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Lloyd said. "I'll just go..." Lloyd ran out of the room._

 _"Lloyd!" Kai went to run after him, but he stopped himself. He kicked the ground. "Fuck!" Kai sighed._

 _Kai sat on the ground. "Aww..." He groaned. He rested on his back on the ground, staring at the blank white ceiling. Kai put his arm over his eyes. "Don't cry...Don't cry...No need to cry...Stop it..."_

 _Kai sat up, and wiped away tears. "Shit. Why didn't I tell him!? Why didn't I break up with her right there?" Kai kept wiping away flowing tears that wouldn't go away. "Shit." Kai got up and went through his closet. He pulled out an alcohol bottle. Kai wiped away more tears with his spare hand._

 _"No." Kai tried to scold himself. He was a complete mess. Why did it hurt so much when Lloyd ran away?_ _"Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope." Kai said to himself. "That's what THEY all say!"_

 _Kai frowned. "No! I'm NOT in love. No. I love no one. I'm a selfish bastard! Just like Skylor said." Kai sat on Jay's bed. He didn't have the strength to climb onto his own._

 _Kai took a quick swig of his Alcohol. "I shouldn't be doing this..." Kai took another swig. "...Ugh. Who cares?" Kai downed the whole bottle, and threw it on the floor gently. He then laughed to himself. He knew what he was doing was wrong, he was an emotional mess. He didn't even know what he was doing. Kai jumped up and pulled out another bottle. He downed that one too._

 _That's three..._

 _Four..._

 _Five..._

 _Six.._

 _Seven..._

 _Kai hiccuped. "Oh boy." He stumbled around the room. "Oh fuck me. I shouldn't of do-" He hiccuped. "done...that."_

 _Kai slammed his closet doors shut. He collapsed onto the ground. "Ugghh...shiiiit."_

 _Kai tried to sit up, but he didn't have the strength. He felt sick, he had a headache...and his throat burnt. Kai forced himself up little by little._

 _"I need mental help." Kai mumbled to himself. He hiccuped. "N-NO I don't!" He hiccuped again. Kai stood up slowly, and went to his last bottle that he had under Cole's bed. "Oh yeah."_

 _He walked out of the room with it, unaware of what he was doing. Kai walked into the living room hiccuping. "Hey guysssssssss!"_

 _Jay's mouth dropped. "Holy shit."_

 _Cole stared with shock. Zane didn't say anything. Skylor grinned to herself._

 _Lloyd avoided eye contact._

 _"Guyyssssss. Have you seen my other bottle?" Kai asked. He hiccuped._

 _"I-I think that's enough." Jay said._

 _"Noooo it's not!" Kai raised his voice, and then hiccuped. His nose was red and he was swaying slightly._

 _"Lloyd! DO something." Cole said._

 _Lloyd snapped out of his daze. "Huh?"_

 _"Don't worry Lloyd he's fine!" Skylor lied._

 _Lloyd glanced over at Kai, his mouth dropped. "What the actual fuck Kai?!"_

 _Kai hiccuped. "Oh heeeyyyyy Lloyd!"_

 _"No not 'heyyy Lloyd!' No! NO!" Lloyd stood up._

 _Kai downed his other bottle and smashed it on the floor. "Wooo Confetti!"_

 _Everyone including Skylor stared at him in shock._

 _Lloyd didn't know what to do._

 _Kai hiccuped. "I'm SUPER DEPRESSED!" He yelled._

 _Lloyd gulped. "Okay. Kai. Stop." Lloyd stood in front of him. He snapped his fingers to get Kai's attention. "Kai. Look at me."_

 _Kai hiccuped and looked at Lloyd. "Oh hi."_

 _"Shut up." Lloyd said sternly. Kai did as he was told. "Now. Go to bed, and sleep this off."_

 _"Hooow can I sleep when I'm socially depressed?" Kai said with a bit of a slur._

 _"Kai." Lloyd sighed angrily. "Go. To. Fucking. Bed. Now!"_

 _Everyone stared at the two._

 _"Okaaaay but only if you come with meeeeee~" Kai said swaying._

 _Lloyd went bright red. Skylor frowned. Lloyd looked at her and then sighed. "I'll walk you to bed, and that's it."_

 _"YAY! Bed time!" Kai hiccuped. Lloyd shook his head, and pushed Kai out of the room._

 _"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

 _Jay snickered. "Oh boy..."_

 _Cole shook his head. "He's going to have a bad hangover."_

 _Zane face palmed. "Oh dear...I'm gonna clean up that glass..."_

 _Skylor just smiled._

* * *

 _Kai and Lloyd, 'walked' into the room. Lloyd gaped at all the bottles on the ground. "Holy hell..." He cursed. 'I shouldn't of ran away.'_

 _Lloyd looked up at Kai's bed. "You ain't getting up there." Lloyd looked at his bed. "Here." Lloyd dragged Kai to his own bed. "Get in."_

 _"Nooo." Kai hiccuped. "Stay here with meeee."_

 _"..." Lloyd blushed. "B-Baka! No! Go to sleep!"_

 _Kai climbed into Lloyd's bed. "..." He hiccuped._

 _Lloyd quickly picked up at the empty bottles, he put them in the bin for now._

 _Lloyd walked back over to Kai, and pulled up a stool next to him. "Now. Kai. Please. Go to sleep."_

 _Kai shook his head. "Nooo. I can't my head hurtsss!"_

 _Lloyd sighed, and put his hand over Kai's forehead. He had a bit of a temperature. Lloyd removed his hand, Kai was staring up at him his nose red._

 _He hiccuped._

 _"Why do you do these things to yourself?" Lloyd sighed. "It's going to kill you."_

 _Kai hiccuped again._

 _Lloyd sighed. "...You need anything?"_

 _Kai hiccuped again. "N-No.."_

 _Lloyd could see Kai was calming down. "Okay...now go to sleep. Please?" Lloyd tucked Kai in. Kai hiccuped. "N-Night."_

 _"Good night..." Lloyd walked out._

* * *

 _Kai slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blury. His head pounded and he felt sick. Kai slowly sat up and clutched his head. "Ah FUCK!" He yelled._

 _Kai heard a small gasp, he slowly turned his head head to the left._

 _Lloyd stood there, with his hands on his hips. Kai could just about see him. Kai rubbed his eyes._

 _"Kai?" Lloyd crouched down in front of Kai. "You alright?"_

 _Kai nodded very slowly. "W-What happened?"_

 _"You...drank alot..." Lloyd sighed. "The others went to go buy you some coffee...apparently it helps the hangover."_

 _Kai nodded. "Oh my head..."_

 _Lloyd gently put his hand on Kai's forehead. It was still hot. Kai stared at Lloyd._

 _"Why are you being so nice to me...?" Kai asked. "After everything I've said and done..."_

 _"Kai. I care about you, and you know that." Lloyd said. "Now...go get washed up you look terrible." Lloyd helped Kai out of his own bed. Kai stumbled into the bathroom._

 _Lloyd sighed and made his bed. "Fucking idiot." Lloyd's phone went off, he picked it up. He had a message from Jay._

 ** _Jay: Stuck In traffic. Will be home later than expected!_**

 ** _Lloyd: Kk. See ya soon._**

 ** _Jay: Later Green Machine!_**

 _Lloyd sighed. The store was half hour away. If Jay was stuck in traffic he was going to be even longer...especially with Cole whining about Cake, and Zane whining about getting something for P.I.X.A.L and especially them being with Skylor. Lloyd groaned._

 _Lloyd heard the shower go off. He shook his head. Lloyd yawned and rubbed his eyes._

 _The little blonde teen sighed and sat on his bed rubbing his eyes, he heard a door open. Lloyd looked up. Kai walked out of the room, looking a bit refreshed. Kai stumbled around a little and then sat besides Lloyd._

 _The teen stood up. "Lie down..."_

 _Kai did so. "Mm..."_

 _Lloyd sighed. He sat on the stool. "..."_

 _Kai mumbled something._

 _"Huh?" Lloyd said._

 _"I said...Th...thanks." Kai mumbled._

 _"For?" Lloyd tilted his head._

 _"J-Just being here." Kai mumbled._

 _Lloyd frowned. "...It's fine..."_

 _Kai sighed. "I'm really sorry. I really am."_

 _Lloyd didn't respond._

 _Kai sighed. "I've put you through hell..."_

 _"No. You haven't. I've made you life hell...just by Lo- liking you..." Lloyd mumbled._

 _Kai sat up slowly. "Lloyd. I told you it's okay." Kai flinched and clutched his head._

 _Lloyd got a bit worried. "Geez...you really drank a lot."_

 _Kai let out a small groan. He let out a deep breath._

 _Lloyd could smell his minty breath, at least he brushed his teeth._

 _"Sorry.." Kai mumbled again. "I just...I don't even remember..."_

 _"It's fine." Lloyd gave Kai a small smile. "How's you face?"_

 _"Huh?" Kai tilted his head._

 _"When Skylor slapped you..." Lloyd said._

 _"O...Oh." Kai rubbed his cheek. "It's alright..thanks."_

 _Lloyd smiled. "Good. Just checking. I'm glad your okay."_

 _"I could be better though." Kai smiled._

 _"Yeah. I know." Lloyd chuckled. "I'm just happy that you haven't thrown up and all."_

 _"Yeah. Me too." Kai nodded._

 _Lloyd and Kai didn't say anything for a little, they just sat still._

 _Kai looked up at Lloyd, he was texting on his phone. "Who dat?"_

 _"Oh. It's Jay. He's complaining about the traffic." Lloyd chuckled._

 _"Oh." Kai smiled. "Heh. Stahp texting and talk to meeeeeeee." Kai whined._

 _Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Really?"_

 _"Yessss!" Kai whined even more._

 _Lloyd smiled. "Fine." He put his phone away._

 _Kai just gave Lloyd a small smile._

 _"...Where did you get all those bottles?" Lloyd asked._

 _"Uh.." Kai rubbed the back of his head. "Why?"_

 _"I wanna make sure you get NO more." Lloyd said._

 _"...I won't drink anymore." Kai lied._

 _Lloyd leaned into Kai's face. "Promise me that. Swear on it."_

 _Kai gulped._

 _"Look me in the eyes and promise me that." Lloyd demanded._

 _Kai looked straight into Lloyd's green eyes. He went to say it, but he couldn't open his mouth. He watched as Lloyd's expression change. "What?"_

 _"U-uh..." Kai glanced down at Lloyd's lips. "Well..."_

 _Lloyd frowned. "Just promise it."_

 _Kai sighed. He looked back into Lloyd's eyes. He let out a small breath. He then looked away. "I promise, that I won't drink like that EVER again!"_

 _Lloyd didn't believe him. "Look me in the eye."_

 _Kai did so. "...I-I..."_

 _"Why can't you do it?" Lloyd asked._

 _Kai looked away._

 _"Why?" Lloyd asked again._

 _"B-Because!" Kai let out a long breath. "Because every time I look into your eyes for too long it makes me wanna kiss you!" Kai blurted._

 _Lloyd went bright pink. "H-huh?!"_

 _Kai gulped. "I-I don't KNOW!"_

 _"W-whatever! Just promise it AND look me in the eye. I NEED to know that you MEAN it!" Lloyd said._

 _Kai sighed. He looked Lloyd in the eye again. Lloyd gave him a small smile. Kai and Lloyd were inches apart. Kai was internally screaming. He glanced down at Lloyd's lips. "...I-I..." Kai then clenched his eyes shut. "I can't do it!"_

 _Lloyd sighed. "I knew it."_

 _Kai opened his eyes. Lloyd moved away. "..."_

 _Kai hated the look on Lloyd's face. He looked really upset. 'Messed up again..'_

 _The spiky haired teen sighed. "O-Okay. I'll try again."_

 _Lloyd slowly looked at Kai's red eyes. "Okay. Say it. Promise me Kai. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are."_

 _Kai looked at Lloyd's green eyes. "Okay." Both of them leaned in a bit._

 _"Okay. I can do it." Kai said to himself. 'I mean this.'_

 _Kai frowned a little. Lloyd just kept a resting face._

 _"I...I promsie that I won't dr-" Kai stopped talking. "FUCK! I was so close!" He let out a deep breath._

 _"Like you MEAN it Kai." Lloyd said._

 _Kai nodded. They made eye contact again. Kai quickly looked at Lloyd's lips. Lloyd blushed trying to ignore that he was doing that._

 _Kai went bright pink. "Mmmm..." Kai then clenched his eyes shut and pushed his lips onto Lloyd's kissing him for about 5 seconds, before pulling away and staring at him...shocked at himself._

 _Lloyd went bright red and opened his mouth slightly...in shock._

 _Kai covered his own mouth. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."_

 _Lloyd stared at Kai. He then hid his face and began to scream inside his mind. 'oh my GOD! Oh my GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!'_

 _Kai gently moved Lloyd's hands away. "D-Don't do that. I can't see you blushing otherwise...it's cute." Kai randomly said._

 _Both of them were pure red._

 _"Gah..." Lloyd mumbled. "K-Kai...you do realize...you just kissed me right?"_

 _Kai nodded. "Y-yeah. I-I know!" Kai gulped. "Sorry. Don't tell Skylor!"_

 _"I won't! That's stupid!" Lloyd said quickly._

 _Both boys stared at each other again._

 _"You're giving me butterflies..." Kai said._

 _"You're giving me butterflies too..." Lloyd admitted._

 _Kai gulped. "Lloyd...I uh...you know recently...you've been uh...making me feel different and I-"_

 _"WE'RE BACK!" Jay yelled as he walked into the room._

 _"GAH!" Lloyd jumped._

 _"Oh oops." Jay chuckled. "Did I ruin something?" Jay noticed they were both blushing._

 _Lloyd and Kai shook their heads._

 _"Oh good." Jay grinned. "Here Kai. Coffee!" Jay passed Kai a cup._

 _"T-Thanks..." Kai took it._

 _Jay smiled. "See ya. Oh and Kai."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Nya is going to kick your ass when she finds out." Jay grinned and then left the room._

 _"Oh shit." Lloyd and Kai cursed at the same time._

 _Kai took a sip from his coffee. Lloyd watched._

 _Kai looked up at him. He decided not to say a word. He couldn't believe he kissed him. Oh god. Why did he do that?_

* * *

 ** _(A/n: I know your screaming...I know. XD)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Ninjago: Faded._

 _(Thank you all for the reviews! They make me laugh. Things are starting to get juicy. Oh and...sad times incoming oh and really cute stuff...i think. )_

* * *

 _It was a beautiful morning, well...not for Kai. Today was the worst day for him. The date today wasn't a happy one. Yup. It was his dad's death date._

 _Kai and Nya were not in a very good mood. They were both sitting silently on the couch. No one knew what day it was to them. Nya was snuggling up to her brother, Kai had his arm draped over her shoulders. Kai also had his headphones on. Nya was just sitting silently, listening to the very faint beat to the songs._

 _Jay and Cole exchanged very worried looks._

 _"Are you two okay?" Zane asked._

 _Nya sat up and shuffled away from her brother. "Oh. Yeah. We're fine...well I am!" Nya lied._

 _Kai didn't respond he had his music up loud._

 _Nya glanced at her brother and frowned. She looked at the others, "I'll have my moments...but...it's Kai who you need to worry about."_

 _"Why?" Lloyd asked quietly._

 _"Today...is when my father d-died." Nya said stumbling around her sorrowed words._

 _Lloyd went silent._

 _"W-Wow. I-I'm sorry to hear that." Jay mumbled. Cole nodded slowly._

 _Zane just hung his head low. Skylor didn't do anything._

 _Nya sighed. "It's fine." Nya glanced back over at her brother. He didn't look good at all._

 _Lloyd stared at Kai. The spiky haired teen looked up at Lloyd._

 _The others stayed silent._

 _Lloyd gave him a sad smile. Kai gave him a tiny smile back and then lowered his head again. Lloyd placed a hand over his chest and then sighed sadly._

 _"Lloyd?" Nya called out the green ninja. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Oh. I'm fine..." Lloyd said. "I...just dislike seeing Kai like this..."_

 _Kai's music faded out and he heard his name, so he paused the next song and listened._

 _"I mean...I was so used to his happy energetic self! A-and now...I realized that it was all fake. Every smile...every single one...was actually full of hurt and hatred. How does someone so perfect feel so insecure? How can someone so lovely...learn how to hate himself...blame himself?" Lloyd looked at Kai. He sighed._

 _Nya's mouth dropped at Lloyd's words. Jay just watched as Lloyd wiped his eyes. Cole sighed, and Zane watched in silence. Skylor suddenly felt guilty._

 _"I-I mean...Yeah..." Lloyd stopped talking._

 _"N-No carry on..." Nya urged him to carry on._

 _Kai looked up at Lloyd, but only Lloyd didn't see that he did._

 _"I...I mean. Kai he's really sweet, and to think that he's doing the things that he shouldn't. Drinking...cutting...trying to hurt himself everyday...he thinks he's alone...and none of us noticed this. All this time he was feeling like a lost child...an untied end of a string...and alone." Lloyd wiped his eyes again. "A-And...he's done this for years! All this time someone who we all care about has been hurting and kept it to himself!"_

 _Kai's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Did Lloyd mean this?_

 _"...The only time he let's himself be who he really is..." Lloyd looked up at Kai. "Is when he knows someone cares..."_

 _Kai gasped slightly._

 _Lloyd sighed and put his hands on his lap and then looked over to the left._

 _Kai pulled off his headphones, and couldn't stop staring. Nya glanced at her brother. She smiled._

 _"..." Lloyd stopped talking. He didn't know Kai was listening._

 _"Carry on." Zane said._

 _Lloyd looked at Zane. "W-Why...?"_

 _"Because, you are saying wise words..." Zane smiled. "...And...it seems like you're letting out a lot of feelings. Saying this will help you too."_

 _Lloyd sighed and looked back over at his left._

 _"..." Lloyd gulped. "W-Well..."_

 _Kai stayed silent, still in complete shock._

 _"I guess...I should just say.I knew for a little what Kai was doing...Zane caught him once, but we were too afraid to say anything. T-Then...I actually approached Kai...and I said something. He...trusted me...and let me...'help' but I was useless. He still did what he always does. He tried his best though. Some smiles were real..and some feelings too." Lloyd sighed. "But...little did we know that every time we went to sleep or left him alone, he was breaking piece by piece...and no one was there to pick them up again...and fix him." Lloyd looked over at Kai, and then stopped talking. "..."_

 _Kai just stared, before blushing. "...You really mean that...?"_

 _Lloyd twiddled his thumbs suddenly feeling nervous. They were on opposite sofas. He nodded._

 _Kai felt himself smile, and it was a real one. Kai then began to cry._

 _Lloyd stared at him. "Are you okay?"_

 _"I-I'm fine!" Kai said cheerfully. He wiped away his tears. "I'm fine..." He said._

 _Lloyd slowly stood up. "You sure?"_

 _Kai also stood up. "Mhm. Y-Yeah...I kinda just heard everything you just said..."_

 _"E-Everything?" Lloyd asked._

 _Kai nodded. The others watched in awe. Skylor feeling really guilty._

 _"Yeah. Every last part..." Kai admitted. "Y-You honestly..." Kai couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say._

 _"...Yeah. I kinda...just...rambled there." Lloyd said._

 _"..." Kai still didn't know what to say. "..."_

 _Nya smiled. "Lloyd meant every word." She laughed a little. "Right from the bottom of his heart..."_

 _Kai wiped more tears. Lloyd took a step towards him. "H-Hey...don't cry." Lloyd took a step towards Kai slowly. "Kai?"_

 _The teen looked down at Lloyd. "...I-I'm not crying."_

 _"Yes. Yes you are." Lloyd was standing right in front of Kai._

 _"O-Okay...maybe a little." Kai sighed._

 _Lloyd gave Kai a sad smile, Kai smiled back._

 _"You know all of us are always right here." Lloyd said as he gestured to the others._

 _Kai nodded. "Yeah..I-I know. I can just never bring myself to...say anything."_

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _"I-I mean...nevermind." Kai looked away._

 _Lloyd frowned, he place both hands on Kai's shoulders._

 _Kai looked at him._

 _"Don't keep pushing these feelings down." Lloyd smiled. "We all care here."_

 _"..." Kai didn't know what to say. He just smiled. Lloyd wiped away some of Kai's tears, which made him blush. Both of them just stared at each other._

 _"Come on...do it." Jay whispered. Lloyd pulled Kai in for a hug, and Kai instantly hugged back._

 _"I-I don't wanna fade away Lloyd..." Kai said quietly. "Please don't let me disappear."_

 _"...I won't let you go...no matter what." Lloyd said back slowly, hugging Kai tighter._

 _They both pulled away slightly and stared at each other. Kai then started crying even more._

 _"Oh..No Kai." Lloyd pulled him back into a hug. Kai just cried into his shoulder. Lloyd rubbed his back slowly. Kai hugged Lloyd tighter._

 _"I don't w-wanna fade away..."_

* * *

 _A/n: I have tissues here...if anyone cried. My sister did...well I guess she was listening to a sad song at the time whilst reading this. Thanks for reading this chapter. The next one will be a bit happier. Thank you. :) *Hugs for you*_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ninjago: Faded_

 _A/n: Morning...afternoon or evening my blueberries! I hope you are all well! Please enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 _"You won't Kai...I won't let you." Lloyd pulled away from Kai, and wiped away his tears. "I'll never let you go. Ever. No matter what you say! I swear on it!"_

 _Kai couldn't stop crying._

 _Everyone stared in silence._

 _"I can't thank you enough. You don't know what you've done for me." Kai hiccuped. "..."_

 _Lloyd gave him a smile. "You'll be alright."_

 _"..." Kai carried on crying._

 _Lloyd and Kai stared at each other._

 _"I won't leave you alone...just like I promised." Lloyd assured Kai._

 _"This is why you're my best friend..." Kai smiled, "This is why I opened up to you." He hiccuped. "You care so much, and it makes me so happy."_

 _Lloyd smiled. "Of course I care Kai. Heh..."_

 _"Even though I said those mean things?"_

 _"Yes. Even though you said those things." Lloyd nodded._

 _Kai giggled, and then wiped away more tears. "You really are awesome..."_

 _"Stop talking about yourself..." Lloyd grinned._

 _"Hehe..." Kai wiped more tears, but they kept flowing._

 _"Come on. You really should go calm down a little." Lloyd said with a small smile._

 _"O-Only if you come with me..." Kai said._

 _Lloyd nodded. Kai slowly walked towards the living room door, Lloyd following._

 _"Hey. Lloyd." Nya said._

 _Lloyd stopped._

 _"You did well...thank you." Nya said with a smile and tears in her eyes._

 _Lloyd smiled. "I'd do anything for Kai. He means the world to me." Lloyd left the room._

 _Jay sighed. "Wow...if that wasn't heart touching then what is?"_

 _Cole sighed happily. "Oh boy." He rubbed his eyes. "I-I swear."_

 _"You alright?" Jay asked._

 _"Yeah. I just...have never seen people more in love." Cole said._

 _Jay frowned. "Hey!"_

 _"Hehe." Cole smiled._

 _Jay shook his head. "It was so...amazing."_

 _Zane nodded. "It was amazing indeed. Did you see the way Kai smiled at Lloyd?"_

 _They all nodded._

 _Skylor felt really guilty. She hung her head low._

 _"...I mean." Jay looked over at Skylor._

 _They all exchanged worried looks._

 _Nya sighed. "Not even I noticed that about Kai." She admitted. "And he's my own brother. I-It's amazing to see...him smile again...like when he was l-little." Nya had happy tears streaming down her face._

 _Everyone smiled at her._

 _"It feels good to know Kai's going to be alright. Lloyd will guide him." Zane said. "And so will we."_

 _"Thank you so much guys!" Nya said._

 _"Anything for a wonderful friend." Cole smiled at Nya, she smiled back._

 _"I can't believe what we just saw..." Skylor mumbled. "He was so happy."_

 _Everyone looked at Skylor. She had hurt on her face._

 _"You alright?" Cole asked._

 _"Why are you so concerned...after what I said?" Skylor sighed._

 _"It's alright. I say things like that outta anger sometimes to..." Cole glanced over at Jay, who smiled at him._

 _Skylor sighed. "I think...Kai likes Lloyd in...ya know that way?"_

 _Everyone nodded._

 _"So. I'm going to let him go." She said._

 _Jay's mouth dropped. "Huh?"_

 _"He'll be happier without me." She smiled. "I can tell."_

 _Cole smiled. "He still has a place for you in his heart. Remember that."_

 _Skylor nodded, a faint smile on her face. "Come on...I mean...Honestly...if you love someone that much you'd let them go? Right?"_

 _Jay looked at Nya. "Yeah. You would."_

 _Nya smiled. Jay looked back at Cole. "Heheh."_

 _Skylor sighed. "I hope he'll be okay. He really needs the break."_

 _"He does yes." Zane nodded._

 _"He'll get his second chance at being happy..." Nya smiled._

 _"Indeed." Cole said. "Hehe..."_

 _Jay smiled. "Yes...he will."_

 _Skylor finally knew what she had to do. She stood up. "I'll be back soon..."_

* * *

 _The small teen and Kai lay in the back garden on the grass, looking up at the morning sky._

 _"Thank you so much Lloyd..." Kai said turning his head to Lloyd._

 _Lloyd did the same. "You know I care."_

 _Kai smiled. "I-I know. I'll try my best to go back to my normal self..."_

 _"Don't force yourself to much." Lloyd said. "Either way...it's you."_

 _Kai moved closer to Lloyd. "I can't believe how far we've got..."_

 _"Huh?" Lloyd asked._

 _"All these days...and you've stayed with me...through thick and thin...and every day you try your hardest." Kai said. "All I've done is hurt everyone."_

 _"No Kai. You haven't hurt anyone." Lloyd smiled._

 _Kai also smiled. "I don't feel good enough to be your friend."_

 _"You should feel good enough, because you're perfect." Lloyd said._

 _Kai had butterflies. "L-Lloyd.."_

 _"Kai..." They both stared at each other. Kai then sat up, and Lloyd did the same._

 _"The other day..." Kai sighed. "When I k-kissed you...I'm sorry about that."_

 _"OH don't worry about that. It was just a mistake. Everyone makes those, it's what makes us human."_

 _"You haven't made any. Are you sure you're human?" Kai teased._

 _"Haha. Very funny." Lloyd said sarcastically._

 _Kai smiled and winked at Lloyd._

 _Lloyd blushed. "Baka..."_

 _"Heyyy, that's not very nice!" Kai stuck out his tongue. Lloyd did the same back._

 _"Kai." Lloyd said._

 _"Yeah?" Kai answered._

 _"Have you done anything apart from drink recently?" Lloyd asked. "Just checking so I know what to help you with next."_

 _"W-Well...I cut once or twice..." Kai rubbed his wrists._

 _"When?" Lloyd asked._

 _"Uh...well. I-I don't remember." Kai admitted._

 _"...Huh..." Lloyd frowned. "Show me..."_

 _Kai tilted his head. "W-Why?"_

 _"I might be able to figure out when..you.."_

 _Kai rolled up a sleeve and showed Lloyd._

 _Lloyd stared for a little. "Definitely recently."_

 _Kai pulled it back up. "...Y-Yeah."_

 _Lloyd sighed. "It's okay. I'll help you."_

 _"Yeah...I'm too scared to seek professional help."_

 _"I know." Lloyd said. "I know..."_

 _Kai sighed happily. "Thank you so much."_

 _"You keep thanking me." Lloyd mumbled. "There's no need."_

 _"There is a need." Kai said shuffling closer to Lloyd. Kai put his hand ontop of Lloyd's, Lloyd looked down and then back up at him. "Thanks for loving me..."_

 _"H-Huh?!" Lloyd was shocked._

 _"B-Because...I-I love you too..."_


End file.
